Heaven Knows
by kiriohisagi
Summary: Menyatukan dua orang lelaki yang saling benci dalam satu atap, dan membuat keduanya jadi saling jatuh cinta, bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi takdir. Karena, cara takdir bekerja benar-benar sulit dipahami, kan? -Shizaya-ketika Shizuo 'terpaksa' over-protektif terhadap Izaya- AU. Maaf, gak bisa apdet tanggal 9 Juni T.T Saya secara mengejutkan sibuuuuk. gatau apdet kapan T.T
1. Meet and Moonlight

**HEAVEN KNOWS**

**Chapter 1 : Meet and Moonlight**

**-By kiriohisagi-**

**.**

"Selamat Izaya!" pekikan bersahut-sahutan terdengar begitu Izaya membuka pintu rumahnya. Izaya yang tidak menyangka akan diteriaki segitu kerasnya buru-buru menutup telinga dengan sebelah tangan.

Malam ini dia sudah terlalu capek. Bayangkan saja, dia baru pulang dari tes percobaan masuk universitas dan begitu pulang dia disambut dengan heboh seperti ini?

Izaya menghela nafas, dia memutar bola matanya dan mulai memandangi satu demi satu manusia yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi ruang pesta. Ada Ayahnya, Ibunya, adik kembarnya Mairu dan Kururi, seluruh pelayannya, dan juga para undangan.

Dan para undangan ini… tunggu, mereka mulai mengerubungi Izaya.

"Wahh, akhirnya tokoh utama kita datang," kata tante-tante yang memakai kalung emas dileher sambil memeluk kepala paksa Izaya.

Izaya tertawa kaku dengan wajah tidak nyaman. Ini tante-tante lagi ngapain juga?

"Haha.." Dengan sopan dia melepaskan pelukan tante-tante itu dan berjalan kikuk ketengah ruangan. Tapi disitu Ayahnya, Ibunya, serta dua adik kembarnya, sedang menunggu dengan sepotong kue yang berhias lilin berjumlah 16.

Dan… Fuala… nyanyian Happy Birthday pun terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Izaya cuma berdiri kaku.

Elegan. Pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 ini sangat elegan. Jadi, walaupun seluruh tubuhnya sangat lelah, Izaya memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Memaksakan telinganya mendengarkan nyanyian Ulang Tahun yang mengalun sampai selesai, lalu kemudian meniup ke-16 lilin yang berdiri diatas kue yang dibawa Ibunya dengan khidmat.

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh diseluruh penjuru ruang tamunya yang luas. Ayah dan Ibunya bergantian memeluk Izaya dengan senyum.

"Ini putra saya," suara Ayah Izaya terdengar amat bangga saat berbicara dengan para tamu undangan sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukan kakunya pada Izaya. Izaya hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Masalahnya, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang cuma : GANTI BAJU! Dia sudah gerah amit-amit!

Beberapa menatap Izaya dengan decak kagum, beberapa hanya manggut-manggut. Izaya kembali memaksa senyumnya.

"Anda benar-benar diberkati mempunyai anak secakap Izaya, Prof. Masih 16 tahun sudah bisa lulus SMA, ikut kelas akselerasi juga," seorang tamu undangan berkata membuat Ayah Izaya makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Baru umur 16 tahun sudah bisa lulus SMA. Sudah bisa tes masuk Universitas lagi. Memang betul-betul anak profesor," kata yang lainnya. Dan setelah itu, Izaya terpaksa harus melayani pujian-pujian lainnya. Beberapa pujian lagi terpaksa dia dengar sambil minum es cappucino, sampai dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Ayahnya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang.

Pejabat Pemerintahan. Mentri IT dan Telekomunikasi, kalau Izaya tidak salah. Tapi yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah… apa yang orang sepenting itu lakukan di pestanya? Di kota kecil tempat Izaya tinggal ini?

Tapi Izaya tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia buru-buru meletakkan kembali gelas yang tadi diambilnya dan bermaksud akan kabur. Serius, Izaya bahkan sudah melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke anak tangga, hendak ke kamarnya untuk mandi ketika—

"Ah, itu putra anda."

Oh Hell! Izaya mengumpat. Dia berbalik dan menemukan pejabat pemerintahan yang sedetik lalu masih berbicara dengan Ayahnya, kini sedang melihatnya. Izaya, sebagai laki-laki yang cukup cerdas, merasa perlu untuk setidaknya tersenyum. Sialnya, Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk mendekat dengan isyarat tangannya.

Jadi disinilah Izaya, terjebak lagi untuk melayani pembicaraan tidak penting.

"Izaya, Ini teman Ayah. Heiwajima Soujiro. Menteri IT dan Komunikasi," kata Ayahnya pada Izaya. Ya, ya. Apapun. Izaya mengangguk sopan sambil memasang _fake-smile_ nya.

"Ah, terimakasih anda suda mau datang ke pesta kecil ini," sahut Izaya, menjaga suaranya agar tetap merendah. Heiwajima Shizuo, laki-laki berusia sekitar 40 tahunan ini, malah tertawa berderai. Uh, ada yang lucu kah?

"Sudah kewajiban saya menghadiri acara teman lama." Katanya, tersenyum kelewat bersahabat, membuat Izaya agak takut.

"Lagipula, Izaya," lanjut Ayahnya. "Heiwajima-san juga sedang ada urusan disini. Dan karena kebetulan itu, Ayah mempertemukan kamu dengan dia."

Izaya mengernyitkan keningnya tampak sedikit tidak mengerti. Lantas, Heiwajima Soujiro menepuk bahunya dengan ramah.

"Saya sudah mendengar, kamu diterima di Universitas di Ikebukuro kan?"

Huh? Ya, memang. Terus?

"Ayah tau, kamu akan kesulitan di Ikebukuro nanti. Maka dari itu, Ayah meminta tolong teman Ayah ini untuk mengurus keperluan kamu selama di sana." kata Ayah Izaya.

Eh? Sebentar… tunggu. Jadi dia akan tinggal di rumah orang uh—tua ini?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Izaya, Heiwajima Soujiro menambahkan.

"Bukan dirumah saya, lebih tepatnya. Ayahmu hanya memastikan supaya kau tidak terlunta-lunta di Ikebukuro nanti." katanya.

Dan Izaya, entah bagaimana, menjadi lega. Senyum mengembang sempurna dari bibirnya. Dia mengisi penuh-penuh paru-parunya dengan oksigen dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Ya! kebebasan itu yang dia mau!

Izaya memang sudah tidak sabar lagi. Setelah 16 tahun menghabiskan waktu di rumah besar ini, setelah 16 tahun terus menerus terkungkung dalam titah demi titah Ayahnya, akhirnya dia bisa bebas mengejar apa yang dia inginkan.

Di Ikebukuro nanti.

"Dan, kalau boleh saya tahu, saya akan tinggal dimana, Heiwajima-san?" tanya Izaya, sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya.

Heiwajima Soujiro memutar kepalanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Izaya. Tampak mencari-cari seseorang. Izaya mengikuti arah pandangannya tapi tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Tadi anak saya ada disekitar sini, entah sekarang pergi kemana." Menteri IT itu bergumam. Izaya sebenarnya bisa saja ikut melongokkan kepalanya mencari, tapi karna Ayahnya menyuruhnya cepat naik keatas dang anti baju, dan karna, for God Sake, Izaya sudah gerah setengah mati, dia buru-buru meninggalkan ruang pesta.

"Akhirnya," desis Izaya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia kemudian berjalan menjauhi Ayahnya dan kerumunan orang-orang yang lagi berbincang diruang tamunya sambil sesekali meregangkan urat leher yang kaku.

Izaya berjalan pelan mendekati tangga spiral besar yang ada di timur. Satu-satunya tangga menuju lantai dua. Saat kakinya menapak anak tangga kesembilan, entah kenapa dia tergoda untuk membalikkan badannya. Sekedar melihat betapa Ayah dan Ibu nya sudah gila karena karena, lihatlah, ruang tengahnya benar-benar berubah menjadi ballroom. Apa yang dipikirkan orang tuanya dengan mengadakan pesta ini coba?

Mata Izaya menjelajah setiap inchi ruang tamunya dibawah. Lihat makanan-makanan yang terlihat enak itu—entah dari catering mana yang jelas tidak mungkin murah. Lihat juga undangan yang terlampau banyak, music yang mengalun. _Just_—apa-apaan?

Kalau mau jujur, ini bukannya membuat Izaya kesenangan. Kau tahu, Izaya sudah bosan dengan semua sanjungan teman-teman Ayahnya. Dia bosan selalu hidup dalam ekspektasi. Dan yang paling penting… dia bosan dengan pesta. Terutama yang seperti ini. Kalau bisa, dia ingin enyah, tidak usah jadi bagian didalamnya. Kemana kek, pokoknya jangan disini.

Dan tiba-tiba, Izaya menyeringai. Seringai khas nya ketika dia menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang. Jadi sudah diputuskan, dia akan kabur dari pesta ini.

Kau bertanya caranya?

Izaya mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi. Dan saat itulah, Izaya melihat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki pirang, duduk dengan meneguk cappuccino hangat disudut ruangan. Kenapa Izaya bisa tahu itu hangat? Karna oh, diatas cangkirnya terkepul asap. Tapi itu tidak penting. Intinya adalah, dalam sekali pandangan, Izaya tahu laki-laki itu sama sepertinya : tidak menikmati pesta ini. Jadi Izaya akan memanfaatkannya.

Izaya masih sibuk mengamati laki-laki itu, ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengannya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu melihatnya, dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Dan Izaya langsung tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jadi dengan langkah tergesa, dia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya masih dengan cengiran konyolnya, meninggalkan laki-laki pirang yang mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

.

.

Izaya mengendap-endap menuruni tangga dibelakang. Langkahnya terseok-seok karena tampak tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dia kenakan. Tapi baru sampai dilantai satu, beberapa pasang mata sudah melihatnya penasaran.

MAMPUS!

Izaya buru-buru ngacir ketempat laki-laki yang minum cappuccino tadi. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak ada disana. Izaya pucat, apa ini? Rencananya bisa berantahkan. Dimana laki-laki itu? Izaya mundur-mundur kebelakang, tapi itu malah membuat dirinya makin dilihatin banyak orang. Oh, matilah Izaya. Dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini—

DUKK. Izaya menabrak sesuatu, membuatnya refleks berbalik. Dan…

"Loh? Kau kan yang tadi?"

Mata Izaya melebar. Ralat! Ternyata yang ditabrak Izaya bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Dan entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, seseorang itu adalah si cowok cappuccino tadi.

Dipanggil dengan sebutan "Kau kan cowok yang tadi," membuat Izaya langsung salah tingkah. Dia buru-buru menatap laki-laki itu tajam. Tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia membutuhkan laki-laki ini. Jadi, yah, terpaksa.

Laki-laki itu mengernyitkan alis. Tapi Izaya tidak ambil peduli. Sebelum keumunan yang melihatnya makin banyak dan sadar siapa sebenarnya dia, dengan cuek, Izaya mendekat kearah si cowok Cappuccino dan memeluknya erat.

Laki-laki itu langsung kaget, dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Izaya. Tapi Izaya makin mempererat pelukannya. Dia berbisik penuh ancaman ditelinga laki-laki itu.

"Bodoh! Jangan bilang kalau aku laki-laki!" desis Izaya tepat didepan telinganya. Laki-laki itu langsung diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti memelukku!" desis cowok itu balik dengan aksen Ikebukuro nya yang kental. Dia panic. Dan, salah tingkah. Karena, yah, makin banyak mata yang melihatnya sedang dipeluk oleh orang asing yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

"Dengar, aku punya alasan melakukan ini, oke? Tolong untuk sekarang bilang saja aku ini cewekmu atau apalah ke orang-orang itu." Izaya berbisik tidak sabar, lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke dada laki-laki yang sekarang sedang melotot bingung. Tapi karena Izaya makin tenggelam dalam dadanya, dan karena laki-laki itu risih dan ingin cepat hal konyol ini segera berakhir, akhirnya dia terpaksa memeluk Izaya balik dengan ragu-ragu.

Laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum sopan ke orang-orang yang sedang melihatnya.

"Ah, itu… pacar saya lagi… apa ya? Oh, pusing, iya pusing! Butuh sandaran, ahaha." Laki-laki itu beralasan meskipun itu tidak terdengar meyakinkan. Tapi toh akhirnya para tamu tidak lagi memperhatikan mereka. Dan setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, Izaya melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pirang didepannya untuk berbicara, Izaya menyeretnya keluar. Berlari… menjauh dari keramaian. Menjauh dari pesta.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah sampai di taman belakang rumah Izaya yang sepi. Seakan tidak terima, laki-laki pirang menyentakkan genggaman Izaya dengan kasar. Izaya berbalik, merasa bersalah sudah menyeret-nyeret laki-laki yang tidak punya dosa apa-apa padanya itu.

"Uh, Maaf. Tidak punya pilihan lain," kata Izaya sambil duduk dibangku, berusaha memasang wajah bersalah tapi sialnya gagal.

Laki-laki itu berdecak sesaat, tapi toh pada akhirnya mengikuti Izaya untuk duduk dibangku yang sama.

"Kau ini, siluman atau apa?" Tanya si pirang, melihat ke arah Izaya tidak habis pikir.

"Huh?" Izaya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, terakhir aku melihatmu naik tangga, gender mu masih laki-laki. Jadi, kenapa sekarang—" Pirang itu menggantung kata-katanya, menatap Izaya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah… Izaya—yang memakai gaun putih dan rambut yang digelung manis berhiaskan pita. Izaya, sadar diperhatikan, langsung menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk cengiran.

"Malas ikut pesta." Kata Izaya singkat. "Jadi kupikir, aku bisa menyamar jadi perempuan dan… kabur?"

"Dan itu melibatkanku? Oh, hebat sekali!" sindiran yang penuh ironi itu langsung membuat Izaya tertawa.

Izaya menepuk bahu cowok itu keras. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Izaya. Dan terimakasih untuk bantuannya" katanya. Laki-laki itu menatap tangan Izaya ragu sesaat.

"Hanya nama kecil?"

"Orihara Izaya. Kau?" Tambah Izaya lagi, membuat laki-laki itu mau tidak mau balas menjabatnya,

"Shizuo." jawabnya

"Hanya nama kecil?" balas Izaya, membalikkan pertanyaan laki-laki bernama Shizuo ini.

"Apa kau begitu ingin mendengar nama keluargaku, huh?"

"Sial!" Izaya kalah. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Membuat Shizuo mengalihkan pandangannya sambil berdecak.

"Oke, tolong jangan tersenyum dengan dandanan seperti perempuan. Menjijikkan." Ujarnya, yang entah kenapa membuat Izaya tertawa sampai perutnya sakit.

Malam itu, sinar bulan yang redup menyamarkan eksistensi mereka. Dan masing-masing dari mereka, masih belum tahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Yang pasti, malam itu kedua manusia sedang dipertemukan. Dua manusia dibawah sinar bulan yang redup. Dua manusia yang masih belum mengerti takdir yang digariskan untuk mereka.

**Kiriohisagi's note**

Well, saya terobsesi membuat fic Shizaya multichapter, tapi bingung to the max tentang ide ceritanya. Kebetulan, saya lagi cari-cari di hardisk dan menemukan naskah original yang saya buat setengah tahun lalu. Naskah yang awalnya mau saya kirim ke penerbit tapi gak punya nyali karena genrenya YAOI, lol. Daripada terlunta-lunta di hardisk, kenapa saya gak rombak sekalian saja jadi Shizaya fic? Lagipula ternyata cocok banget.

Okeh, sekian cuap-cuap author yang gaje. Reviews dari reader are always loved :3 jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk kritiknya, saya cinta segala jenis review.

Cheers! :D


	2. You said,what?

Disclaimer : If I own durarara! Shizuo and Izaya would've been married now. Durarara is Ryohgo Narita's~

.

HEAVEN KNOWS

Chapter 2 : You said, what?

-by kiriohisagi-

.

Brugg!

Izaya menjatuhkan kopernya, kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat sekeliling. Stasiun Ikebukuro tampak begitu ramai dengan orang yang lalu lalang. Selintas, hidupnya benar-benar terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak!

Dengarkan ini, sudah 30 menit Izaya menunggu tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang dilihatnya sedang membawa karton bertuliskan namanya seperti yang dikatakan Ayahnya.

Oh, dari dulu dia tidak pernah suka menunggu. Jadi ketika dikejauhan Izaya melihat rambut pirang yang mencolok, dan memastikan kalau itu adalah orang yang dia kenal, Izaya buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Shizu-chan!" teriak Izaya ke laki-laki yang sekarang terlihat syok menatapnya.

"Ha?" Shizuo, laki-laki pirang itu menatap Izaya tidak habis pikir. "Kau kan, laki-laki _crossdresser_ kemarin?" tanyanya. Izaya mengumpat dalam hati. Disini dia sedang berbaik hati ya, tapi balasannya, dia malah dikatai _crossdresser_?

"Well, terserah. Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Haaa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Aku disini untuk menjemput anak professor Oriha—sebentar," Shizuo langsung terdiam begitu teringat sesuatu, dia lantas mengamati Izaya dengan curiga. "Jangan bilang," ada jeda horror yang singkat sebelum Shizuo melanjutkannya. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, namamu, Orihiara Izaya kan?"

Izaya mengerjap sesaat. Butuh waktu semenit bagi Izaya untuk mencerna semuanya. Lalu mata Izaya melebar. Jangan bilang!

"Kau anak dari Heiwajima Soujirou?" Izaya tidak bermaksud berteriak, tapi suaranya lebih keras dari dugaannya, membuat Shiizuo berjingkat kaget. Jadi dia buru-buru menutup mulut Izaya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian. Tidak peduli pada Izaya yang meronta-ronta minta dilepas.

"Ya,ya. Sekarang ayo kita pergi disini sebelum taksi yang kupesan pergi." Shizuo menggeret Izaya disepanjang jalan keluar stasiun. Berkali-kali merutuki kenapa dia tidak menyadari semuanya lebih cepat.

Sedangkan Izaya? Oh, dia sedang menyesal. Kalau tahu begini, dia tidak akan pernah memakai gaun dihadapan laki-laki ini di malam ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sekarang kemana?" tanya Izaya waktu mereka berdua sudah masuk ke taksi. Shizuo, yang sibuk memijat kepalanya menoleh ke arah Izaya.

"Ke rumah," katanya singkat.

"Rumah?" tanya Izaya.

"Iya, apartemenku. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Kau tidak diberitahu Ayahmu?" Sampai pada kalimat ini, Izaya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Tinggal bersama, huh?" Izaya mengulang, terlalu syok. Apalagi ketika Shizuo memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Izaya merinding.

"Kau, jangan pernah menyebut kata 'tinggal bersama' lagi. Terdengar… menjijikkan. Seperti… pasangan homo." Katanya. Dan Izaya? Sukses melongo.

Izaya tidak tau apa yang salah dengan laki-laki disebelahnya. Tapi yang pasti, kosakata yang dia miliki sangat, apa ya, _unexpected_?

"Pikiranmu saja yang aneh. Kita toh bukannya sedang ada di cerita _Boys Love_ atau apa." Izaya mencibir dalam hati membuat Shizuo menggemelatukkan giginya kesal, terlihat mau melempar Izaya dengan apapun yang ada didepannya. Melihat itu, Izaya tertawa senang dalam hati. Merasa menang.

.

.

Izaya memasuki apartemen Shizuo yang terasa lenggang. Dibelakangnya, Shizuo mengunci pintu dan mengamati punggung Izaya yang menjauh menuju ruang televisi. Shizuo mengikutinya tanpa tendensi.

"Jadi shizu-chan, dimana kamarku, eh?" tanya Izaya yang sudah menjelejahi isi rumah.

"Shizuo!" Shizuo membentak, mengoreksi namanya. Setelah itu dia menunjuk satu pintu yang tertutup sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di sofa yang empuk.

"Itu kamarmu. Dan sebelahnya kamarku." Katanya.

Izaya mengangguk lalu menyeret kopernya menuju kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Shizuo. Izaya membukanya dan puas sendiri mendapati kamarnya cukup luas dan rapi. Izaya meletakkan kopernya didalam, menutupnya, lalu tergoda oleh pintu disebelahnya. Bermaksud memegang gagang kamar Shizuo, Izaya malah dikagetkan dengan suara tenang dan menusuk dari arah sofa.

"Ada satu peraturan disini," katanya. "Kau dilarang masuk kamarku tanpa seijinku." katanya membuat Izaya mengurungkan niat. Dia buru-buru menjauh, bingung hendak melakukan apa di apartemen yang belum dia hafal atmosfernya ini.

"Kalau mau minum, ada di kulkas." Kata Shizuo lagi yang sekarang sudah sibuk menonton acara tidak jelas di televisi. Izaya mengangguk lalu mendekat ke kulkas, membukanya dan menemukan susu vanilla kemasan. Izaya perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menawari Shizuo.

Maksudnya, lihatlah kepala pirang itu, bertingkah menyebalkan dan menakutkan. Tapi yah, minuman kan bisa menurunkan temper. Jadi pada akhirnya Izaya mengisi dua gelas yang ditemukannya di rak dengan susu vanilla dingin dan membawanya ke depan Shizuo.

"Nih, susu vanilla bisa menurunkan temper lho, Shizu-chan."

"Berhenti memanggilku Shizu-chan!" Shizuo lagi-lagi membentak.

"Shizu-chan cocok denganmu. Kau kan imut." Sengaja. Dalam hati Izaya tertawa terbahak, sejak kapan imut dipakai untuk mendeskripsikan laki-laki serampangan tukang marah-marah seperti laki-laki didepannya ini, ho? Izaya sengaja membuat Shizuo merasa kesal. Merasa setelah ini Shizuo akan ngamuk-ngamuk, Izaya menyiapkan mental. Tapi jangankan teriakan, Shizuo malah menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Jadi, kuliahmu akan mulai dua hari lagi." Katanya, entah sengaja atau tidak mengganti topik.

"Err, yah. Kudengar, kau seniorku?"

"Seniormu tiga tingkat." Shizuo menambahkan.

"Senior tiga tingkat?" Izaya membeo heran. Dia tidak tahu perbedaan umurnya dan Shizuo sebesar itu. "Kau, berapa umurmu?" tanya Izaya sebelum meneguk susu vanilla nya satu lagi.

"Bulan depan 21,"

BBUAHHHH!

Sukses menyembur! Jus jeruk yang Izaya minum langsung menyembur. Lebih parah lagi, menyembur di kaos Shizuo.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" mata Shizuo melebar mendapati kaosnya yang sudah basah oleh susu vanilla yang disembur Izaya. Izaya langsung buru-buru meminta maaf, mencoba ikut membersihkan kaos Shizuo dengan panik.

"Aku kaget. Tidak tahu kau sudah setua itu. Eh, maksudku…" crap! Dia salah bicara lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih,"Shizuo tidak habis pikir. Kaosnya sudah tidak bisa ditolong, susu vanilla nya sudah membuat noda basah besar yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Shizuo memegang pergelangan tangan Izaya yang masih berusaha membersihkan noda susu, mencoba menghentikan. "Sudah-sudah!" katanya. Shizuo lalu melepas kaosnya dan membuangnya sembarang ke sudut tembok, memaki sebentar, lalu duduk kembali di sofanya.

Izaya ikut duduk. Tapi matanya tidak lepas dari Shizuo yang lagi _topless_. Memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang memang patut untuk dipamerkan. Dada yang bidang, perut yang sekilas terlihat _sixpack_, benar-benar tubuh sempurna seorang laki-laki. Setidaknya menurut Izaya.

"Badanmu bagus juga," Izaya mengomentari sekilas. "Sering olahraga, ya, Shizu-chan?"

"Cuma lari. Lebih baik kau juga mulai olah raga. Badan sepertimu sih, badan perempuan." ujar Shizuo, dalam hati Izaya kesal bukan main. Sialan! Niat baiknya selalu berakhir buruk.

"Oh, maaf saja kalau badanku seperti perempuan."

"Badan dan wajah yang seperti perempuan, tambahkan itu."

Izaya langsung melempar Shizuo dengan bantal sofa untuk ini, terlalu kesal. Izaya juga laki-laki, dia masih punya harga diri. Izaya sudah akan melemparinya dengan beberapa bantal sofa ketika dia melihat Shizuo tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Awalnya Izaya tidak peduli, tapi lama-lama Izaya sadar.

"Kau… bisa juga tertawa." Kata Izaya, takjub. Shizuo langsung tersadar, dia lalu sibuk berdehem.

.

.

Izaya menghempaskan diri dikasurnya yang baru, hari ini super melelahkan. Pindahan dari kota kecil tempatnya tinggal ke Ikebukuro bukanlah sesuatu yang kecil. Apalagi kejutan demi kejutan yang secara kontinyus dirasakannya seharian.

Heiwajima Shizuo, tinggal bersama, karakternya yang aneh, dan tubuh _sixpack_ itu. Oke, untuk yang terakhir, sebenarnya tidak penting-penting amat. Izaya juga heran kenapa dia memikirkan itu.

"Ah… sialan," rutuk Izaya sambil duduk dan melepas kaosnya lalu membuangnya ke segala arah seperti yang dilakukan Shizuo di ruang televisi tadi.

Ambil saja sisi positifnya. Yang jelas, hidupnya setelah ini bakal benar-benar bebas. Tidak akan ada lagi Izaya si anak baik, tidak ada lagi Izaya si anak manis, tidak ada lagi Izaya yang selalu patuh, sopan dan ramah. Yang kesemuanya dia lakukan hanya untuk memenuhi ekspektasi tinggi dari keluarganya.

Sekarang dia bebas melakukan apapun. Dia sudah tinggal sendri—yah, bersama Shizuo memang, tapi abaikan saja laki-laki tukang marah macam dia. Dia toh kelihatannya bukan tipe orang yang mau mencampuri orang lain.

_Welcome new life_! Izaya berteriak dalam hati ketika—

_BRUAKKK_

Suara benda berat jatuh terdengar dari kamar Shizuo. Izaya menjengit kaget, terlebih karena mengetahui bahwa dinding pembatas antara kamarnya dan kamar Shizuo begitu tipis.

"Hei Shizu-chan, ada apa?" tanya Izaya menempelkan telinganya di dinding.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa, hah? Sana tidur!" seru Shizuo dari balik dinding. Hoo… laki-laki diseberang dinding ini masih sama menyebalkannya. Untung saja, untung saja Izaya sedang berbaik hati.

"Butuh bantuan?" seru Izaya lagi.

"Tidak. Dan jangan berani-berani masuk kekamarku atau aku akan mencincangmu!" Cih! Mendengarnya, Izaya merasa tidak perlu peduli lagi. Jadi dia berganti baju dan bersiap untuk tidur. Dia bergelung dalam _bedcover_ warna biru tua dan sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Mata Izaya terpejam.

"Hei," sampai Izaya mendengar suara pelan dari seberang dinding. Apalagi setelah ini, huh? Suara Shizuo dari seberang benar-benar jelas terdengar ditelinganya.

"Hm?" Izaya bergumam, berharap setelah ini dia bisa tidur.

"_Bedcover_ yang kau pakai itu milikku. Jangan dikotori." Katanya.

"Iya, iya," jawab Izaya singkat dan Shizuo langsung menutup mulutnya. Izaya sudah akan terpejam lagi dan,

"Hei,"

_Hell_! Izaya bersumpah akan mematahkan tulang rusuk laki-laki itu sekarang. Sialan, kapan dia bisa tid—

"_Oyasuminasai._" Katanya. Izaya terdiam, sedikit menyesal. Shit, sekarang Izaya merasa berkewajiban untuk menjawabnya.

"_Oyasumi_."

Dan begitulah malam pertamanya dengan Shizuo. _Heck_, kalimatnya ambigu sekali.

.

.

Kirio's note

Halohaaaa…. Thanks so much sudah review di chapter pertama, review kalian sangat berarti. Dan maaf, chapter dua ini plotnya masih kabur. Cuma scene-scene _kinda pointless_ yang nggak jelas mau dibawa kemana. Tapi di chapter selanjutnya sepertinya akan mulai jelas.

Kalau ada yang tidak jelas, jangan sungkan untuk ditanyakan. Kalau ada kritik, jangan lupa untuk disampaikan._Well_, saya suka segala jenis review~ :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, _ne_.


	3. Why did U?

Disclaimer : If I own durarara! Shizuo and Izaya would've been married now. Durarara is Ryohgo Narita's~

a/n - anyway, sepertinya setelah ini akan banyak OOCness TwT aaah, entahlah *sujud minta maaf*

.

HEAVEN KNOWS

Chapter 3 : Why did U…?

-by kiriohisagi-

.

Izaya tidak tahu kalau universitas di Ikebukuro mengadakan program semacam OSPEK terhadap mahasiswa baru, _hell_, apalagi menganut azas _senpai-kouhai_ yang kental seperti ini. Dia tidak keberatan, sebenarnya. Tapi kalau untuk dihukum _push-up_ 20 kali hanya karena terlambat sepuluh menit, ayolah, itu terlalu berlebihan. Dan lagi, Izaya bukan terlambat karena dia mau. Ini semua karena si kunyuk Shizuo itu.

"Satu-Dua-Tiga," seniornya menghitung _push-up_ yang dilakukan Izaya. Izaya cuma bisa menyumpah dalam hati sambil mati-matian menunjukkan wajah kalem.

"Kalian ini ya, mahasiswa baru tapi tidak punya aturan!" senior dengan rambut lurus tergerai berteriak memakinya. Oke, Izaya benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dia berjanji dalam hati akan memukul Shizuo tepat dihidungnya setelah pulang nanti karena tadi pagi sudah membuatnya terlambat dengan memaksanya untuk ikut mencari buku-_something_ nya yang katanya hilang.

Yang Izaya herankan, mereka berdua sama-sama terlambat. Tapi kenapa hanya dia yang dihukum sedangkan Shizuo melenggang dengan selamat melewati pintu gerbang? Masih terheran-heran, Izaya menyelesaikan hukumannya dengan patuh. Dan saat itulah dia mendengar suara rendah seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kami cuma terlambat dua belas menit. Apa masalahnya?"

Izaya berbalik, lalu melihat dua orang sedang dimaki oleh senior yang sekarang berteriak kesal.

"Apa masalahnya katamu?" membuat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dengan dada yang bidang dan penutup kepala, mengorek kupingnya.

"Sudahlah, Dotachin. Jangan cari ribut." Seorang berkacamata yang lebih pendek disebelahnya, menenangkannya.

"Pokoknya, kalian berdua dihukum memunguti sampah selama lima belas menit. Dan kau!" Izaya menunjuk dirinya sendiri karena menyadari senior itu menatap kearahnya. "Kau temani mereka, memunguti sampah. Kerjakan!"

"Ha?" Izaya diam, syok kenapa tiba-tiba dia ditunjuk secara _random_. Apalagi dia tidak sempat protes karena senior itu sudah meninggalkannya. Masih sedikit syok, Izaya menatap dua orang itu dengan lemas. Dan dia menemukan salah satu dari mereka, yang lebih pendek dan berkacamata, menyeringai bersalah ke arahnya.

.

"OSPEK sialan." Kadota membanting tasnya di meja cafeteria sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. Ya, ya, sedikit banyak Izaya tahu seberapa kesal orang berkupluk didepannya ini.

"Jadi, kalian sudah kenal lama, huh?" Izaya menatap kedua orang didepannya—yang baru dikenalnya sebagai Kadota dan Shinra, teman senasip seperjuangan Izaya dihari pertamanya yang buruk—setelah meminum sebotol air putih dingin banyak-banyak.

Shinra, yang lebih pendek dari mereka berdua mengangguk sambil berusaha merebut _pocari sweat_ yang diambil Kadota di mesin penjual otomatis.

"Kami satu SMP dan SMA." Katanya membuat Izaya mengangguk.

Itu, dan Izaya mendengar jeritan para gadis dibelakang mereka.

"Kau lihat? Senior yang tadi? Yang tinggi dan memakai kacamata itu? _Kakkoi—_"

"Kyaaaa, aku setuju. Yang rambutnya pirang kan?" sampai sini Izaya menaikkan alisnya, jangan-jangan— "Aku tahu namanya! Heiwajima Shizuo!" Dan yeah, muka Izaya langsung pucat tidak terima begitu nama si kunyuk itu disebut.

"Kau, kenapa?" Kadota heran melihat ekspresi Izaya, terlebih setelah Izaya mendesis,

"Gadis-gadis itu butuh kacamata minus sepuluh."

"Hah?" Shinra dan Kadota sama-sama berpandangan tidak mengerti, Izaya menggeleng.

"Nah, abaikan saja. Aku hanya sedang berbicara dengan diri sendiri." Ujarnya, tapi masih sangat merasa kesal dengan seseorang bernama Heiwajima Shizuo. Dia segera menyiapkan batin untuk hari ini, sepertinya akan jadi hari yang berat. Dan dugaannya tidak salah. Karena, belum sampai dua jam setelah kelas pertamanya mulai, kesialan lain menimpanya.

Dan ini lebih memalukan.

Izaya berjalan tergesa di sepanjang lorong. Tujuannya, jelas toilet. Dia sudah menahan untuk buang air kecil selama satu jam terakhir. Gila saja, dia sudah tidak tahan! Dan yang paling parah dari semuanya adalah, Izaya tidak tahu dimana letak toiletnya.

Sempurna. Semakin sempurna ketika ponselnya bergetar diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

"Halo, siapa?" Izaya sedikit membentak, setengah tidak bisa berpikir. Tapi mendengar dengusan diseberang makin membuatnya kesal. Dia tahu siapa ini. "Kau tahu nomor ponselku darimana huh?" Izaya bahkan tidak repot-repot memanggilnya shizu-chan seperti biasanya.

"Tidak penting. Kau dimana? Sekarang aku dikelasmu." Shizuo bertanya diseberang telepon. Aaaaa, Tidak ada waktu untuk ini. Izaya sudah ingin ke toilet! Dia tidak tahan, demi Tuhan!

"Dengar, aku tidak ada waktu. Aku harus ke…"Izaya berhenti sebentar, gengsi bertanya. "Toilet. Sial, kau tahu toilet sebelah mana?" Izaya menyerah, dia menekan gengsinya untuk bertanya.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Disuatu tempat disamping tangga yang disebelahnya ada pohon semacam pohon palem." Izaya melihat sekitarnya.

"Oke, tunggu disitu." dan tuuut tuuut tuuut. Telpon dimatikan. Izaya terdiam sebentar, lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali di saku. Oh… bagus sekali. Izaya bukannya ingin Shizuo kesini ya, Izaya cuma ingin ditunjukkan arah toilet. Dan tebak, hanya dalam dua menit, Shizuo sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Kau ini, bodoh ya. Jangan jalan-jalan sendirian di hari pertama. Kalau kau hilang bagaimana, hah?" Shizuo berteriak kearahnya, kemudian tanpa perasaan Shizuo menggeret Izaya di sepanjang koridor. Izaya mengernyitkan keningnya tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Izaya berusaha melepas cengkraman Shizuo. Tapi Shizuo terlalu kuat. Uh, ini memalukan. Izaya—catat, laki-laki—sedang digeret oleh seorang Shizuo—laki-laki juga—disepanjang koridor untuk pergi ke toilet karena kebelet pipis.

_The hell_? Susunan kalimatnya saja sudah sangat tidak elit.

Shizuo berusaha tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang kini mulai menatapnya bersama Izaya. Hingga mereka sampai di toilet dan Izaya masuk ke dalamnya seperti orang kesetanan. Shizuo menghela nafasnya, laki-laki satu itu memang menghabiskan tenaganya. Tidak sampai semenit sejak Shizuo menghela nafasnya, dia mendengar suara Izaya dari dalam.

"Hei, Shizu-chan. Masih disana?" pertanyaan konyol.

"Ho…" jawab Shizuo singkat membuat Izaya berdecak. Di dalam, Izaya membetulkan sabuknya sambil menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Izaya yakin, kalau kejadian ini jadi skandal, maka judul yang tepat adalah 'Senior pirang yang populer sedang menunggu seorang cowok buang air kecil.'

"Kenapa menungguku?" Tanya Izaya setelah keluar dan mendapati Shizuo bersandar disebuah dinding, menunggunya.

"Kau kan bodoh. Bisa saja kau hilang lagi." Shizuo berkata sambil berjalan.

"Dengar ya tuan, aku bukan anak kecil." Kata Izaya mengikuti Shizuo dibelakangnya.

"Tapi aku di tugaskan menjagamu. Jadi jangan protes apapun." Sampai pada kata-kata Shizuo yang ini, Izaya terdiam. Dia tersadar tentang satu hal.

"Siapa?" tanya Izaya dingin. "Yang memintamu menjagaku?" lanjutnya. Izaya tidak suka ini, dia ingin kebebasan. Kalau sampai yang menyuruh Shizuo untuk menjaganya adalah Ayah Izaya—

"Ayahku." Jawab Shizuo singkat membuat Izaya kaget. "Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara tentang ini, Izaya. Ini tugasku dan aku akan menjagamu." Shizuo berkata dengan nadanya yang tajam. Dan begitulah, meskipun Izaya separuh tidak mengerti, dia hanya terdiam mengikuti Shizuo dari belakang.

.

Mereka baru sampai di Apartemen Shizuo. Seharian ini melelahkan. Jadi yang pertama kali Izaya lakukan adalah menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Kau ini, mandi dulu sana. Atau kau akan mengotori sofaku." Shizuo menimpuk Izaya dengan jaketnya yang kemudian ditepis Izaya. Shizuo melihatnya sekilas, berdecak, lalu menuang susu vanilla dingin ke sebuah gelas.

"Hei, Shizu-chan. Tuangkan untukku juga." Perintah Izaya. Tapi lihat apa yang Shizuo lakukan? Dia meneguk habis semuanya. Oh, Shizuo dan segala tingkah egoisnya. Apanya yang ingin menjaganya, huh? Izaya sudah tenggelam dalam acara televisi, mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia menemukan Shizuo duduk disebelahnya, lengkap dengan segelas susu vanilla dingin.

"Apa? Katanya kau mau?" Shizuo berkata heran ketika mendapati muka tidak percaya Izaya. Izaya _loading_ sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil, menerimanya dengan suka cita. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, Shizuo mengambil ponselnya dengan tatapan heran. Sejurus kemudian, dia menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga.

Sambil menyesap susu vanilla dingin, Izaya memperhatikan Shizuo yang tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang entah siapa. Urat wajah Shizuo menegang.

"Izaya? Iya dia baik-baik saja, sampaikan itu pada _tou-san_… Hah, apa itu penting? Astaga, dia sedang minum susu vanilla dingin sekarang, puas?" sembur Shizuo membuat Izaya penasaran. Pembicaraan berakhir, berlanjut dengan Shizuo yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kau sudah punya teman disini? Siapa saja?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Izaya mengernyitkan kening, heran.

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Sudahlah sebutkan saja. Aku kira kita sudah sepakat mengenai tidak usah banyak bertanya." Muka Shizuo benar-benar muka kesal. Izaya mendengus.

"Kishitani Shinra. Kadota… Kadota… entah, aku lupa namanya. Kalau itu bisa disebut teman."

"Mereka bukan _yankee_ kan?"

"Hah?" Izaya menaikkan satu tingkat suaranya, makin heran. "Bukan, sepertinya" putus Izaya ketika melihat Shizuo menatapnya dengan menakutkan seolah berkata 'sudah cepat jawab saja'. Mendengarnya, Shizuo mengangguk puas.

"Oke, besok kenalkan padaku. Dan oh ya, besok kau berangkat bersamaku."

"Kau terlalu pengatur." Semprot Izaya, sudah ingin meledak menghadapi tingkah sok laki-laki di depannya.

"Aku harus, Izaya." Shizuo menekan kalimat terakhirnya ini. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus bercerita padaku tentang apapun." Mendengarnya, Izaya tidak bisa untuk tidak meledak. Pirang bodoh ini tidak punya hak untuk mengaturnya! Kalau seperti ini apanya yang disebut kebebasan?

"Wah, sayangnya kau tidak punya hak. Aku tidak mau."

Mendengarnya, Shizuo berdecak kesal lalu berbalik tidak peduli. Dia cuma diam sambil mencari handuk, berniat untuk mandi. Shizuo sudah akan hilang dibalik pintu ketika Izaya berkata lagi.

"Kau dengar, kan? Aku datang ke Ikebukuro untuk bebas, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau—"

BRAKKKK

Izaya berjengit, Shizuo baru saja meninju dinding samping kamar mandi sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih, sukses membuat Izaya terdiam. Dia menatap lekat manik mata Shizuo yang dingin, terlihat menakutkan. Ada jeda yang singkat sampai Shizuo mendesis.

"Kau pikir aku mau?" katanya. "Aku sudah cukup direpotkan untuk diminta menjagamu. Jangan kau tambah-tambahi dengan sikap membangkang memuakkan ini. Aku bukan orang yang cukup sabar!"

Sedangkan Izaya? Cuma berdiri diam ditempatnya, sama tidak mengertinya seperti tadi. Shizuo, terlalu menakutkan.

"Dengar ini Izaya, aku menjagamu untuk diriku sendiri." Kata Shizuo lagi. Pelan dan tegas, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Apa maksudnya?

.

Shizuo yang keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Izaya sedang tertidur di sofa langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. Shizuo sudah terlalu keras pada anak itu dan sekarang dia merasa sedikit menyesal. Dia mengendap ke kamar Izaya, mengambil _bed cover_ birunya, dan meletakkannya diatas Izaya. Catat itu, hanya meletakkan, tidak menyelimuti.

Sedangkan dirinya sendiri setelah itu masuk ke kamar, bergelung diatas kasurnya yang tanpa _bedcover_ dan menatap langit-langit.

_Aku menjagamu untuk diriku sendiri.__Dia memikirkan kata-katanya tadi._

Ya, untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena itu adalah perintah Ayahnya, dan Shizuo tidak mau mengecewakan ayahnya. TIDAK LAGI. Jadi kali ini, dia harus menjaga Izaya. Seperti apa yang Ayahnya perintahkan. Dan dia tidak boleh gagal.

Setidaknya, untuk kali ini.

.

Kirio's note

So, how's it? Masih terasa pointless? Well, maafkan atas keterbatasan saya sebagai manusia T,T Dan juga untuk keterlambatan update fic ini. Untuk chapter berikutnya, jika masih ada yg berbaik hati mau membaca atau mereview, saya usahakan untuk nggak lama-lama. Tapi kalo ternyata lama lagi, salahkan aja sekolah saya dan segala sistem didalamnya. Gara2 sekolah, saya jadi buntu ngerjain fic. LOL.

Oiya, sepertinya kuliah di Jepang ndak ada OSPEK2 segala, tapi karna ini fic, anggep aja ada X) *maksa* Anyway, akan sangat manis kalo masih mau ada yang review dan ngasih masukan buat saya.


	4. I will protect you, flea

Disclaimer : If I own Durarara! Our cute Shizuo and Izaya would've been married now. Durarara! Is Ryohgo Narita's :)

a/n - halo, saya memutuskan untuk me-resume fic ini pada akhirnya :') maaf _it took me forever to finish chapter 4 due to_ keadaan _in hell_ bernama 'persiapan UN'. Kalau ada yang masih ingat ceritanya, yang masih mau ngikutin, ataupun baru gabung, terimakasih banyaaak ya. *big hug and kisses*. Setelah ini, bakalan apdet berkala dalam jangka waktu yang pasti. Saya janji. Dan chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk my-partner-in-crime, yang lagi berulang tahun. Chiharu Yayoi, Happy birthday deaaaaar.

.

**HEAVEN KNOWS**

**Chapter 4 : I will protect you, Flea!**

**-by kiriohisagi-**

**.**

.

Kehidupan Izaya setelah jadi mahasiswa, tidak begitu buruk. Mata kuliah yang dia ambil semuanya bisa dia ikuti tanpa kesulitan. Dan yang terpenting, entah sejak kapan, sepertinya dia punya teman. Yah, kalau menghabiskan waktu bertiga secara tidak jelas setiap hari bisa disebut berteman.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, apalagi memangnya?" ucapan Kadota membuat Izaya melepaskan matanya sebentar dari laptop. Mereka bertiga, Izaya, Kadota, dan Shinra sekarang sedang berada disebuah meja batu didekat kampus mereka, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Jatuh cinta ya… hei, Izaya. Apa menurutmu aku sedang jatuh cinta?"

Izaya menoleh ke arah Shinra dan menyadari kalau topik mereka sekarang adalah tentang gadis-gadis. Dan Izaya tidak keberatan, lagipula, sejak SMA dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan gadis-gadis. Jadi ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Jadi, siapa gadis yang kalian bicarakan ini?" tanya Izaya, mencoba terdengar tertarik. Shinra menyeringai ke arahnya lalu menyebutkan tentang gadis bernama Sturluson-_something_ yang suka berpakaian hitam ketat. Sejujurnya, Izaya tidak tahu itu siapa. Tapi kalau Shinra sudah bilang dia cantik, Izaya jadi ingin memastikannya.

"Kau tahu, saat aku pertama kali melihatnya, dia benar-benar terlihat cantik, dan seksi, dan hot, dan seksi—"

"Kau menyebut kata seksi dua kali." Kadota mendengus.

"Duh, karena dia memang seksi, dotachin! Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri. Kalau setelah melihat kau masih bilang dia tidak seksi, berarti kau homo."

"Hei… hei." Kadota tidak percaya dengan apa yang Shinra katakan. Dan Izaya, harus menahan tawanya sepanjang sisa siang itu. Izaya baru menyadari, melihat bagaimana manusia berinteraksi itu sangat menyenangkan. Manusia punya banyak sisi di dalamnya, dan mengamati sisi manusia disekitarnya, tidak pernah membuat Izaya bosan. Oke, kecuali Shizuo. Manusia satu itu tidak pernah bisa Izaya tebak, jadi mengamatinya pun menjadi sangat melelahkan.

Agenda mendengarkan cerita Shinra tentang Sturluson seksi-nya sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan, sebelum ponsel Izaya bergetar, menandakan kalau ada email sialan yang baru saja dia terima.

_Aku melihatmu. Jangan kemana-mana, aku kesana._

Bunyi email itu. Dan Izaya tahu, orang yang gaya bicaranya terdengar semenyebalkan itu hanya ada satu di dunia. Heiwajima Shizuo namanya.

Omong-omong, sejak hari itu—kau taulah, hari waktu Shizuo berbicara tentang harus menjaganya blablabla—Heiwajima Shizuo benar-benar menjadi semacam _bodyguard_-nya. Mengantar-jemputnya setiap hari lah, menemaninya kemanapun lah. Awalnya, Izaya mencoba sabar dengan tidak menghiraukan eksistensinya, tapi makin lama, dia semakin menyebalkan.

"Hei, sudah waktunya pulang."

Seperti sekarang, saat tiba-tiba si pirang sialan sudah berada di sebelahnya dan menarik lengannya dengan tidak sabar. Padahal jelas-jelas, dia sedang berbicara dengan dua temannya.

Kadota dan Shinra tidak terlihat kaget saat melihat Heiwajima Shizuo datang menjemput Izaya. Beberapa minggu berteman dengan Izaya membuat mereka cukup terbiasa dengan _scene_ jemput paksa ini.

Izaya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku masih ada kelas, kau tahu. Jam satu siang aku harus mengumpulkan tugas." Izaya berbohong tentu saja. Dia hanya tidak mau pulang cepat dan terperangkap di dalam apartemen bodoh bersama si bodoh ini.

"Ya, ya. Teruskan berbohongnya. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku sudah hafal jadwal kuliahmu di luar kepala."

Oh, _crap_! Izaya memaki dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, kenapa tidak pulang saja?" Shinra nyengir ke arah Izaya. "Daripada Shizuo-san ngamuk, kan?" yang terakhir Shinra berbisik, tampak khawatir. Dan Izaya hanya mempunyai satu pilihan, pulang bersama Heiwajima Shizuo atau si bodoh ini akan mengamuk. Jadi dia berdiri, menyentakkan tangannya agar Shizuo berhenti mencengkeramnnya, kemudian berjalan menuju ke jalan raya.

Inilah yang Izaya maksud dengan menyebalkan. Dia sama sekali tidak bebas dengan Shizuo yang mengawasinya bagai dua puluh empat jam penuh. Seperti sekarang, Shizuo berjalan di belakangnya dan Izaya berani bertaruh, matanya pasti sama sekali tidak lepas untuk mengawasinya. Begini loh, memangnya Izaya itu apa? Anak kecil yang selalu butuh pengawasan?

Pada akhirnya, Izaya yang tidak tahan, berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh dan menatap bengis pirang dibelakangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Shizuo.

"Kau… pengganggu kesenangan."desis Izaya.

.

.

Yang mereka lakukan setelah sampai di apartemen hanyalah diam-diaman. Izaya sudah terlalu muak dengan Shizuo, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi se-tidak-jelas-apapun acaranya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Shizuo tiba-tiba. Izaya mendengus.

"Memangnya urusanmu? Lagipula kau bukan bertanya karna kau peduli."

Shizuo diam, sepertinya dia sedang menahan kesal. Tapi Izaya sama sekali tidak peduli. TIDAK PEDULI!

"Tentu saja, siapa yang peduli denganmu? Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, bodoh. Kalau tidak karena ayahku menyuruhku menjagamu, kau belum makan setahunpun aku tidak peduli."

Ya, benar. Ini semua karena Ayah Shizuo. Yang Izaya herankan adalah, kenapa Shizuo repot-repot menyanggupi permintaan Ayahnya untuk menjaganya? Shizuo bahkan tidak terlihat sebagai anak yang sepatuh itu pada orang tua.

Sebenarnya itupun bukan urusan Izaya, jadi pada akhirnya dia cuma bisa menyibukkan diri dengan menata buku-buku di tasnya. Tapi sebuah buku membuat alisnya terangkat.

Buku tulis itu bersampul abu-abu metallic, selintas terlihat mirip dengan buku catatannya. Tapi Izaya tahu, itu bukan bukunya. Jadi ketika dia membuka dan menemukan nama orang lain disana, Izaya tidak terkejut.

_Celty Sturluson._

Heh? Membaca namanya, entah kenapa terasa familiar. Kalau tidak salah, Izaya pernah mendengar nama—oh! Ya! Izaya ingat sesuatu. Shinra mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sturluson kan? Sturluson yang kata Shinra seksi itu.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa buku catatan gadis Shinra bisa ada di tas Izaya, huh?

"Hei, belum makan, kan? Aku keluar sebentar membeli makan, kau disini saja. Oke?" suara Shizuo hanya bisa dicerna separuhnya oleh Izaya, dia mengangguk secara tidak sadar.

"Kau mau makan apa? Nanti ku belikan. Atau kau mau makan berdua diluar bersamaku?" Sampai disini, Izaya baru sadar. Dia buru-buru menjawabnya dengan nada tersinis yang ia punya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Dan jangan membuatnya seperti ajakan kencan, aku jadi geli." Izaya bahkan memasang wajah mau muntah. Dalam hati Izaya tertawa saat melihat wajah Shizuo yang tertekuk karena menahan kesal.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu kencan, _flea_!"

Izaya mengernyit mendengar dirinya disebut _flea_.

"Jangan sok pintar lah, menyebutku dengan _flea_ segala."

"Sudah diputuskan, kau memang flea. Kau kutu, membuatku gatal."

"Kalau begitu kau protozoa."

"Hah?"

"Tidak ada hewan bersel satu yang pintar kan? _Well_, cocok sekali seperti dirimu." Izaya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada Shizuo.

"Kau…" Shizuo mati-matian menahan amarahnya, dan Izaya selalu suka melihat ekspresi bodoh Shizuo disaat seperti ini. "Terserahlah." Bentak Shizuo akhirnya. Menyerah, lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemennya untuk mencari makanan.

Sedangkan Izaya tertawa terbahak-bahak di dekat sofa. Dia menang!

Lima detik kemudian, dia baru sadar tentang sesuatu. Tentang buku Sturluson tadi. Jadi tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lebih banyak, dia mengontak ponsel Shinra.

"Ada apa Izaya?" suara Shinra menyambutnya.

"Uh, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Di _flat_-ku, tentu saja. Ada apa? Shizuo-san tidak marah-marah padamu kan?"

"Lupakan Shizuo. Aku ingin bertanya. Apa gadis yang kau bilang seksi tadi siang bernama Celty Sturluson?"

Ada jeda sepuluh detik yang panjang, sampai kemudian Shinra berteriak kelewat antusias.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau nama _sweetheart_-ku adalah Celty? Aku tidak ingat aku menyebutkannya tadi siang. Oh, atau aku menyebutnya ya? Ah, kau sudah melihatnya jangan-jangan? Seksi kan? Uhh—"

"Tidak. Maksudku…" Izaya bingung menjelaskannya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi kurasa bukuku tertukar dengannya. Siang ini aku menemukan buku dengan nama Celty Sturluson di tasku. Jadi kupikir aku bisa memberitahumu dan yah… kau mengembalikan buku ini ke dia atau bagaimana lah,"

"Kau… kau memang malaikat!" diujung sana, Shinra sudah terlihat sangat terharu. Izaya tertawa mendengar tingkah temannya satu ini. Menyukai perempuan ternyata bisa membuat manusia se-tidak-masuk-akal ini.

"Alamat flat-mu dimana? Shizuo sedang keluar sekarang, jadi sebelum dia kembali dan aku tidak ada waktu keluar lagi, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Kau yakin?" nada suara Shinra terdengar khawatir. "Bagaimana kalau ketahuan Shizuo-san?"

"Sudahlah. Lagipula dia bukan siapa-siapaku dari awal. Oke, kirim alamat flat-mu dan sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai."

.

.

Shizuo menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam sambil menunggu pesanan Sushi-nya. Dia sedang berada direstoran Sushi langganannya sekarang. Tapi matanya menerawang ke jalan raya, memandang jalanan Ikebukuro yang tidak pernah sepi.

"Sushi, beli banyak. Dua orang? Kenapa?" suara Simon, salah satu pegawai restoran dengan bahasa jepang aksen spanyolnya menyadarkan Shizuo.

"Ah, aku membelinya untuk seseorang juga." Kata Shizuo.

"Seseorang? Pacarmu? Temanmu?"

Shizuo tertawa. "Tidak, Simon. Tidak dua-duanya."

"Dia sushi menyukai? Sushi memang enak. Beli banyak lagi. Ya?"

Shizuo tersenyum. "Sushi disini memang enak. Sushi terenak kedua di dunia." Kata Shizuo.

"Kedua? Yang pertama, apa?"

Pertanyaan Simon kali ini, tidak diawab oleh Shizuo. Alih-alih menjawabnya, dia malah memandang jalan raya dengan tatapan menerawang. Mungkin dia memang tidak pernah bisa menjawabnya. Karena sushi terenak di dunia, adalah milik Ibunya. Dan Shizuo, sudah tidak bisa merasakannya lagi.

Entah kenapa, rokoknya tiba-tiba terasa pahit. Shizuo mengumpat, lalu membuangnya dalam asbak. Mengingat Ibunya selalu membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Sialan!

"Ini, sushi enak. Beritahu padaku, kalau seseorangmu suka sushi disini." Kata Simon menyerahkan bungkusan berisi dua porsi sushi pesanan Shizuo. Shizuo tersenyum sambil menerima bungkusan dari Simon.

"_Thanks._" Kata Shizuo kemudian berjalan keluar dari restoran sushi ini. Tapi yang dilihat Shizuo pertama kali ketika dia melangkahkan kaki keluar, adalah Izaya yang sedang menyeberang jalan beberapa meter di depannya.

Apa yang dilakukan _flea_ bodoh itu di sini? Menyusulnya? Tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana Shizuo membeli makanan.

Sepertinya Izaya tidak menyadari Shizuo, dia tetap menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, terlihat kebingungan hendak menyeberang. Ketika Izaya sudah akan menyeberang, Shizuo bersumpah melihat truk sedang melaju ke arah Izaya.

Shizuo beku. Tubuhnya mendingin. Bibirnya memucat.

"_Mulai besok kau akan tinggal dengan anak dari teman Tou-san. Namanya Orihara Izaya. Ayah tidak main-main, pastikan kau menjaganya dengan baik, Shizuo. Temani dia duapuluh empat jam sehari. Jangan biarkan dia lepas dari pandanganmu, demi Tuhan._"

Kata-kata Ayahnya terngiang di telinga Shizuo. _For God's Sake_! Shizuo sudah bersumpah untuk menjaga Izaya. Dia… se-menyebalkan-apapun Izaya, dia tidak boleh membiarkannya kenapa-napa. Tidak setelah eskpresi serius Ayahnya ketika memohon padanya. Walaupun Shizuo tidak tahu alasannya.

Shizuo menggerakkan kakinya secepat yang dia bisa sebelum truk itu menabrak Izaya.

Jaga!

Jaga Izaya!

"IZAYA!" Shizuo berteriak, tapi terlambat, Izaya sudah menyebrang ketika dia menoleh kearah Shizuo.

TEEEEEEEET. Shizuo bisa mendengar suara klakson truk yang panik itu. SIALAAAAAN! Shizuo melompat, menyambar Izaya dalam sekali hentakan, dan menarik Izaya keras ketepi jalan. Tidak ada yang tahu, sekeras apa jantung Shizuo memompa waktu itu.

Ketika Shizuo membuka matanya, orang-orang sudah mengerumuninya. Tapi sialnya, Shizuo tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia melihat Izaya yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Kondisinya pucat, sama kagetnya seperti dirinya.

Beberapa orang menanyai keadaan mereka, tapi Shizuo hanya menggeleng sesopan mungkin, mengisyaratkan kalau mereka berdua tidak apa-apa. Shizuo kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Izaya dan menuntunnya berdiri. Dia lalu mencengkram lengan Izaya erat dan menariknya.

"Kita pulang." Kata Shizuo dingin. Shizuo tahu, Izaya sedang meringis menahan sakit karena, _well_, cengkramannya tidak lembut sama sekali. Tapi Shizuo tidak peduli. Rasa kagetnya kini berangsur hilang berganti marah. Marah pada Izaya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai ke apartemen Shizuo, Shizuo menyentakkan Izaya ke sofa.

BRUKK!

Shizuo bahkan menutup pintu dengan cara terkasar yang pernah ia tahu. Sedangkan Izaya?

Dia terlalu takut untuk berbicara sepatah katapun. Dari sorot matanya, Izaya tahu, Shizuo sedang sangat marah padanya. Dan Shizuo yang seperti ini—Shizuo yang menakutkan— adalah Shizuo yang selalu membuat Izaya bahkan tidak berani berbicara.

"Maaf," bisik Izaya parau, mengeluarkan sisa keberaniannya. Lewat sudut matanya, Izaya melihat Shizuo mendekat kearahnya dan menjulurkan tangannya. Izaya memejamkan matanya, pasrah Shizuo akan memukulnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tapi yang dirasakan Izaya malah telapak tangan yang membelai kepalanya. Izaya membuka matanya, memandang tidak percaya Shizuo yang terlihat… ketakutan?

"Jangan keluar tanpa aku lagi, oke?" kata Shizuo, tampak memohon.

"Ma… maaf." Hanya itu yang Izaya bisa katakan. Dia tidak tahu, dalam hidupnya, tidak pernah dia merasa bersalah sebesar ini pada seseorang. Yang benar saja, dia sebenarnya juga tidak berbuat salah pada Shizuo kan? Tapi kenapa dia merasa bersalah seperti ini?

Dan, kenapa Shizuo sekalut ini?

"Tadi kau hampir… kau tahu. Kalau aku tidak disana, kalau aku tidak menyeretmu." Shizuo melihat Izaya tepat dimanik mata, sangat ketakutan. Izaya tidak tahu apa yang membuat Shizuo begitu takut dia kenapa-napa. Tapi diperlakukan seperti ini, seolah-olah Shizuo begitu takut kehilangannya, membuat Izaya sedikit… tersentuh.

_Jangan salah paham. Dengar ini Izaya, aku menjagamu demi diriku sendiri._

Izaya teringat satu kata yang diucapkan Shizuo waktu itu. Itu… apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang yang membuat Shizuo seperti ini ada hubungannya dengan kata-katanya waktu itu?

"Kau… bisa cerita padaku, Shizuo." Kata Izaya tiba-tiba. Izaya sendiri kaget dengan kata-katanya. Tapi semuanya tidak bisa ditarik kembali, sayangnya. Lagipula, Izaya ingin tahu, alasan dibalik sikap Shizuo selama ini. Mengapa Shizuo begitu keras kepala ingin menjaganya?

Tapi Shizuo malah menggeleng.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti ini, flea." Kata Shizuo. "Anak dari keluarga bahagia sepertimu…"

"Keluarga bahagia apa?" tanya Izaya tidak mengerti. Entah sejak kapan, tangan Shizuo kembali mencengkram lengannya erat. Kali ini Izaya tidak keberatan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Shizuo dalam keadaan selemah ini.

"Kau, dan dua adik kembarmu." Lanjut Shizuo. "Ayah dan Ibumu memperhatikanmu, kau… ayah dan ibumu bangga padamu. Keluargamu sempurna. Aku tahu sejak aku datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu." Suara Shizuo semakin lemah dan bergetar. Izaya tidak tahu, tapi dadanya sakit tiba-tiba.

"Ayahmu juga bangga padamu kan? Aku ingat waktu itu dia memperkenalkanmu pada—"

"Dia cuma laki-laki tua payah yang tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri." Kata-kata Shizuo penuh kebencian. Izaya terkejut mendengarnya. "Dia cuma… dia…" Shizuo tampak kepayahan berbicara. Dan Izaya tidak bisa melihatnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Jangan dilanjutkan, aku mengerti." Izaya menepuk punggung tangan Shizuo yang mengcengkram tangannya berkali-kali, hingga Shizuo merasa tenang. "Aku mengerti." Kata Izaya lagi, terdengar lembut di telinga Shizuo. Shizuo merasakan tepukan itu. Hanya tepukan berulang-ulang. Tapi aneh, hatinya berangsur tenang.

Kali ini, ketika dia mengingat keluarganya lagi, ada seseorang disampingnya. Dan seseorang itu menenangkannya.

Shizuo mendengus, dia ingin tertawa.

Ini ironis.

Ayah Shizuo, sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia mungkin malah tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai anak. Seperti membelikannya apartemen hanya agar supaya dia tidak repot-repot bertemu Shizuo, contohnya.

Tapi, suatu hari, setelah delapan tahun yang lama, tiba-tiba Ayahnya menghubunginya, meminta Shizuo untuk ikut dengannya ke sebuah kota kecil di luar pulau untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun dari anak temannya. Dan beberapa minggu setelahnya, Ayahnya meminta bantuannya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan tahun.

Ayahnya memintanya untuk menjaga Orihara Izaya. Anak dari temannya.

Shizuo tidak pernah tahu kenapa dia harus menjaga Izaya. Maksudnya, apa yang membuat Izaya harus dijaga? Izaya bukan anak kecil, itu yang Shizuo tahu. Izaya juga tidak suka dijaga olehnya, jadi harusnya Shizuo tidak perlu repot-repot menjaganya.

Tapi itu kalau Shizuo adalah orang yang tidak se-menyedihkan ini.

Benar, Shizuo pernah bilang, dia memutuskan menjaga Izaya untuk dirinya sendiri kan?

Itu adalah karena dia merasa dibutuhkan oleh Ayahnya. Itu adalah karena dia ingin membuktikan pada Ayahnya, bahwa dia, sebagai anak laki-laki, bisa diandalkan. Jadi dia… ingin menjaga Izaya. Hanya agar supaya dia merasa dibutuhkan oleh Ayahnya.

Dan tadi ketika truk hampir menabrak Izaya, Shizuo ketakutan setengah mati. Dia takut Izaya kenapa-kenapa. Dia takut…

"Hei, sikumu!" Suara panik Izaya menyadarkan Shizuo. Shizuo melihat sikunya dan meringis ketika melihat darah keluar dari sana.

"_Kuso_!" Shizuo mengumpat, dia baru menyadari perihnya.

"Perih?" tanya Izaya.

"Apa kau butuh aku menjawabnya? Tentu saja, bodoh."

"Dimana Alkohol?" kata Izaya berdiri, terlihat panik. Shizuo berjengit mendengar kata alkohol. Dia sendiri sudah berada di kamar mandi untuk mencuci lukanya dengan air mengalir.

"Jangan alkohol, bodoh! Ambilkan obat merah saja di kamarku."

"Kamarmu?" tanya Izaya lagi, tidak yakin kalau kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Shizuo. Kemana Shizuo yang phobia kalau kamarnya dimasuki?

"Kau mendengarku, flea! Sudah masuk saja ke kamarku."

Pada akhirnya Izaya menurut. Dia masuk ke kamar Shizuo, meninggalkan Shizuo yang meringis ketika aliran air menyentuh luka goresnya dan turun menjelma merah bercampur darah. Setelah memastikan lukanya terbasuh, Shizuo duduk di sofa menunggu Izaya yang lima detik kemudian keluar dari kamarnya membawa sekotak peralatan untuk merawat luka.

Shizuo melihat Izaya, dan seketika dia tahu kalau Izaya sudah melihat sesuatu dalam kamarnya. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang setengah mati ingin terlihat 'biasa saja'. Awalnya Shizuo pura-pura tidak menyadarinya, lalu meminta kotak p3k itu sedangkan Izaya duduk dilantai, mengamati Shizuo yang mulai mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Shizuo menyerah juga.

"Sudahlah," kata Shizuo, gusar. "Tidak usah memaksakan diri terlihat biasa. Aku tahu itu aneh." Lanjutnya.

Izaya menghela nafasnya, pada akhirnya menyerah mencoba memasang wajah biasa saja. Dia mengakui dalam hati. Benar. Itu aneh.

Dengar ini, begitu Izaya masuk ke kamar Shizuo, dia bisa merasakan atmosfer kehangatan tapi juga kesepian. Di dinding di tengah kamar, tepat diatas tempat tidur Shizuo, tergantung besar sebuah foto berukura meter. Foto seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang dirangkul oleh laki-laki berjas menggendong balita berumur 3 tahun yang menggemaskan.

Tidak hanya itu, dimeja belajarnya, diatas komputernya, penuh dengan foto-foto itu. Foto yang sama, hanya dicetak di ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Dan jujur, itu… aneh.

"Itu Ibuku." Kata Shizuo datar, masih fokus mengobati lukanya. Izaya tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Shizuo memberitahunya hal sepenting itu.

"Itu artinya, balita itu… kau kan?" tanya Izaya. "Kau tahu, kau cukup menggemaskan waktu kecil." Kata Izaya kemudian. Shizuo terkekeh sebentar.

"Ya. Dan yang menggendongku, Ayahku."

"Keluarga bahagia." Hanya itu yang dapat Izaya tangkap dari foto itu. Tapi Shizuo menggeleng, dia sudah selesai mengobati lukanya sekarang.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, kalau tidak salah saat aku 13 tahun. Klise, ayahku menyimpan wanita lain, jadi Ibuku yang sakit-sakitan makin parah dan akhirnya meninggal. Begitulah."

Izaya tidak percaya Shizuo menceritakannya seolah-olah itu bukan hal yang penting sama sekali, seolah tanpa beban.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, ayahku berubah sejak ibuku meninggal. Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah, jadi dia merubah dirinya menjadi seseorang yang gila kerja. Dan… melupakanku?"

Izaya terdiam mendengar semua cerita Shizuo. Izaya tidak tahu apa yang membuat Shizuo memutuskan menceritakan semua ini padanya. Izaya tidak tahu, tapi dia bersyukur Shizuo cerita padanya.

"Aku tidak akan panjang-panjang menceritakannya. Aku kehilangan Ibu, dan juga Ayah. Jadi ketika akhirnya Ayahku menghubungiku setelah delapan tahun lamanya dan memintaku menjagamu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya." Kata Shizuo serius, menatap Izaya lekat-lekat.

Itu alasannya.

Izaya seperti mendapat sebuah pencerahan.

Itu alasan kenapa Shizuo menjaganya.

Shizuo… ingin Ayahnya melihatnya lagi.

Dan Izaya… dia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Katanya.

"Hah, untuk apa?" Shizuo bingung.

"Untuk cerita padaku?" tanya Izaya, pertanyaan retoris. "Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu alasanmu sebegitu keras kepalanya mengaturku. Kurasa aku bisa terima, alasanmu cukup masuk akal." Izaya nyengir. Melihat cengiran Izaya, Shizuo membuang muka.

"Sialan kau. Ingat ya, jika tidak karena Ayahku aku tidak akan mau menjaga kutu sepertimu." Kata Shizuo, membuat Izaya tertawa.

"Iya… iya, aku paham." Katanya.

Lalu, mereka terdiam. Tidak tahu topik apalagi yang harus mereka angkat. Tapi kemudian, Shizuo teringat sesuatu.

"AAAAAAH!" Dia berteriak, membuat Izaya terkejut. "Sushinya! Sialan, aku menjatuhkannya saat aku menolongmu. _Shit_, padahal aku susah-susah membelinya."

Izaya melebarkan matanya. Pantas, perutnya kerucukan. Rupanya, dia belum makan.

"Uh, mau kugorengkan telur?" tawar Izaya takut-takut.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

Izaya hanya bisa beringsut ke dapur sebelum amukan Shizuo makin parah.

.

.

Omake

"Uhuk!" Shinra terbatuk. Dia sudah empat jam menunggu Izaya, tapi Izaya sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal Shinra sudah mengiriminya email puluhan kali dan meneleponnya lebih dari sepuluh kali. Mana buku _sweetheart_ yang dijanjikan Izaya tadi hah?

.

.

Kirio's note

Halo~ Jadi, ini chapter empatnya. Sebenernya sempat khawatir, ini fic jaman kapaaan suda gak pernah dilanjutin lagi, tiba-tiba dilanjutin ;~; huhuhh. Tapi ya karna pada akhirnya punya banyak waktu luang, akhirnya diniatin lanjutin projek ini.

Jadi, untuk yang masih mengikuti fic ini maupun baru gabung, I love you, beibih :* terimakasih untuk waktu yang kalian habiskan untuk membaca fic ini ya.

Oke, sampai jumpa tanggal 30 April 2013. akan apdet ditanggal itu :D

PS. Happy Birthday, dear Chiharu Yayoi (aka Shiro Shiro420 in FFN). Thanks for being my fangirling-friend over Shizaya this past 2 years xD maybe our meeting is a fate like Shizaya does! 3 haha.


	5. Getting Worse

Disclaimer : If I own Durarara! Our cute Shizuo and Izaya would've been married now. Therefore, Durarara! Is Ryohgo Narita's :)

a/n : dear Izaya, alias Flea, alias cowok yang paling dicintai Shizuo sejagad raya, happy birthday. Stay in love with Shizuo, oke? We love you! Juga, buat yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk baca fic saya, saya mau minta maaf. Kemarin terlanjur bilang apdet tanggal 30 April, tapi gajadi soalnya kelupaan T.T haha. Jadinya dipasin dengan ultah Izaya aja sekalian. Here, fifth chapter. Enjoy!

**HEAVEN KNOWS**

**Chapter 5 : Getting Worse**

**-by kiriohisagi-**

.

Yang Shizuo sadari ketika dia membuka matanya adalah, dia sedang telanjang diatas tempat yang bukan tempat memijat kepalanya, dan mulai mencerna sekitar.

Oke, ini kata kuncinya : Dia. Telanjang. Bukan tempat tidurnya. Dan tambahannya, kepalanya sangat sakit sisa _hangover_ minum berkaleng-kaleng bir kemarin malam.

Shizuo butuh lima detik yang panjang sampai dia sadar betapa mengerikannya ini.

_Tidak, tidak!_ Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya cemas. Dia pernah melihat situasi yang persis sama dengan ini di drama kacangan di TV. Yang itu, ketika pemerannya terbangun di sebuah kamar yang bukan kamarnya, dan telanjang, dan disebelahnya ada seseorang, dan—

Shizuo buru-buru memutar kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat kesamping dengan kecepatan dewa. Dan betapa leganya dia ketika tidak menemukan Izaya di sana. Ya, Izaya. Karena, _mind you_, ini adalah kamar Izaya. Lebih lengkapnya, Shizuo tertidur di kamar Izaya dengan keadaan telanjang—oke, tertutupi selimut. Tapi tetap saja telanjang! Dan 'telanjang' ; 'habis mabuk' ; serta 'kamar Izaya' benar-benar kombinasi yang mengerikan.

Mereka tidak—Shizuo menelan ludahnya—melakukan kau-tahu-apa, kan?

Muka Shizuo berubah menjadi horror.

"_Crap_!" Shizuo memaki. Apa coba yang dipikirkan otaknya? Shizuo itu normal, dia masih suka tubuh aduhai para gadis.

Jadi Shizuo—tidak mau membiarkan pikirannya menghambur lebih jauh—segera bangkit dan mencari-cari _boxer _nya. Dia menemukannya tidak jauh dari tempat tidur, tergeletak mencurigakan. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang—dari pada dia mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi—dia mengenakannya dan segera bergegas ke pintu lalu memutar kenopnya.

Shizuo hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Disitu, yang pertama kali dilihatnya, adalah Izaya yang sedang menata makanan di meja dengan pose khas Ibu-Ibu. Tambahannya, dia pakai apron.

Shizuo mungkin sudah gila ya? Nyatanya, dia mulai berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak. Termasuk ketika Izaya ber-apron didepannya sadar dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, sudah bangun Shizu-chan? Bagaimana tadi malam?"

Shizuo setengah sadar. Tadi malam apa? Melihat muka kebingungan Shizuo, Izaya ber-apron itu berbicara lagi.

"Kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" senyum Izaya seduktif.

_Oh Damn! Damn Damn! Damn!_ Oh Tuhan, Shizuo benci ini! Apa yang dia lakukan, Tuhan? Shizuo memucat. Berteriak-teriak di dalam hatinya.

"Jangan bilang—" Shizuo menelan ludahnya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Berbagai bayangan menyeramkan masuk ke otak. "Aku—Kau—" Shizuo terbata-bata menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Izaya sambil gemetaran. Dia sudah akan menutup telinganya, takut akan jawaban Izaya, ketika Izaya terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya.

"Hah?" Shizuo bingung.

"Coba kau bercermin, wajahmu menggelikan sekali." Kata Izaya di sela tawanya. Dan Shizuo, seketika tahu, kalau dia berhasil dibodohi oleh kutu ber-apron sialan di depannya. Shizuo menekuk mukanya. Lupakan pembicaraan privat mereka kemarin. Lupakan semua ucapan _heartwarming_ yang dikatakan kutu ini kemarin. Lupakan semuanya!

"Kau!" Shizuo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu kesal melihat betapa gembiranya Izaya bahkan sampai harus menyeka ujung matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Serius, Izaya. Itu tidak lucu. Kau ulangi sekali lagi, dan umurku bisa berkurang beberapa tahun karena syok jantung."

"Oh ayolah, shizu-chan, kau berlebihan." Izaya terkekeh lagi, melihat Shizuo yang bergeming—masih dengan boxernya—di mulut kamar. Shizuo terlihat sama kesalnya seperti tadi, dan Izaya akhirnya menyerah.

"Oke, oke. Aku paham. Aku minta maaf." Kata Izaya. "Jadi? Sarapan?" tanyanya lagi, menatap seluruh makanan yang sudah dia siapkan dimeja.

Shizuo, pada akhirnya, menghela nafasnya. Dia kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan Izaya ke meja yang ternyta di penuhi oleh berbagai menu sarapan seperti roti panggang, telur mata sapi, dan susu vanilla.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa pagi ini kau terlihat—begitu—" Shizuo bingung mencari kata yang tepat, "—seperti pembantu rumah tangga?" lanjutnya.

Mendengarnya, Izaya mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Duduklah." Katanya. Shizuo menurut dan duduk di depan Izaya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum-senyum senang. "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman loh." Katanya lagi.

"Dan?" tanya Shizuo, masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, kau kan ketiduran di kamarku. Aku sudah mencoba tidur di sofa, tapi tidak nyaman. Aku mau tidur di kamarmu, tapi takut kau bunuh kalau masuk kesana untuk kedua kalinya. Dan tidur sekasur denganmu, aku takut tengah malam kau melakukan sesuatu pada—oke oke, sori." Izaya buru-buru meralat perkataannya ketika Shizuo menatapnya dengan aura tidak enak. "Intinya adalah, akhirnya aku _online_ dan mencari-cari resep masakan. Dan inti dari semua inti adalah, mulai saat ini aku yang urus masakan dan makanan." Kata Izaya akhirnya. Sukses membuat Shizuo menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dan kenapa kau harus?" tanyanya.

Izaya memutar matanya, mencari alasan. "Karena aku ngeri kalau kau mencari makanan di luar lagi. Terakhir kali kau mencari makan diluar, kita berdua hampir tertabrak truk."

"Itu karena kau yang salah, bodoh." Shizuo menyela Izaya, tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak.

"Oh, tolonglah Shizu-chan, bisa jangan berteriak? Poinnya adalah, mulai hari ini aku yang memasak. Jadi jangan melebar-lebarkan topik dan memulai pertengkaran, oke? Bagaimana kalau kau makan saja? Roti panggangmu sudah mulai mendingin, tuh."

Shizuo awalnya tidak bergerak. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain karenaperutnya memang lagi lapar. Jadi disitulah dia, masih pakai boxer, masih bertelanjang dada, mulai mengambil satu roti panggang dan menggigitnya.

"Lumayan," komentarnya.

Izaya mendengus geli.

"Oh, terimakasih. Aku tahu aku jenius."

"Ha. Aku baru mengatakan lumayan dan kepalamu sudah besar." Shizuo berkometar di sela-sela sesi makannya. Dan mereka melanjutkan obrolan tidak penting mereka sampai setengah jam selanjutnya.

Ini sama sekali tidak buruk. Pikir Shizuo.

Dia benci mengakuinya. Tapi ,mngkin, ini adalah sarapan biasa yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagi siapa-siapa. Tapi bagi Shizuo, ini berarti. Sangat berarti. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak delapan tahun terakhir, Shizuo sarapan bersama seseorang.

Shizuo sudah hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya. Tapi hari ini, Izaya mengingatkannya.

Jadi dia ingin berterimakasih.

Sekedar ingin, tapi tidak merealisasikannya. Karena Shizuo tahu betapa menyebalkannya Izaya ketika dia sedang besar kepala.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shizu-chan, kenapa kau tidak pakai bajumu dan, uhm, mandi dulu mungkin?"

Oh yeah, Shizuo lupa, dia masih pakai _boxer_. Dan dia… belum mandi.

Jadi, pada akhirnya, Shizuo berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hei Flea, berarti besok pagi buatkan aku sarapan lagi, oke?" Itu adalah kata-kata yang Shizuo ucapkan sebelum dia menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Izaya baru tahu, Celty Sturluson yang selama ini diagung-agungkan oleh Shinra sebagai _sweetheart_ dan calon istri masa depannya,ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya.

Oh akhirnya ada penjelasan yang tepat tentang mengapa bukunya bisa tertukar dengan Sturluson tempo hari itu.

Oh ya, omong-omong, Shinra memarahinya karena kemarin Izaya tidak jadi datang ke flat-nya. Izaya sebenarnya ingin membela diri dengan berkata kalau kemarin dia hampir tertabrak truk dan diselamatkan oleh Shizuo kemudian mereka berdua terlibat pembicaraan serius dari hati ke karena kedengarannya menjijikkan, Izaya tidak jadi bercerita pada Shinra.

Jadi siang ini, ketika dia ada kelas dan menemukan Celty Sturluson sedang duduk di tempat dia biasa duduk, Izaya menghampirinya.

"Hai." Sapa Izaya, duduk disamping Sturluson yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'apa aku mengenalmu'. Jadi akhirnya Izaya memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu."Uh, aku Orihara Izaya." Lanjut Izaya. Dan begitu Izaya menyebut namanya, ekspresi Sturluson seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Bukumu."Katanya yang ditanggapi Izaya dengan tersenyum.

"Ya, buku kita tertukar bukan?" kata Izaya sambil dalam hati menilai perempuan di depannya.

Mungkin benar, Shinra tidak melebih-lebihkan kalau menyebut Sturluson sebagai wanita yang proporsional—seksi, kalau kata Shinra—dan wajahnya menarik. Izaya sepertinya harus mengakui selera teman berkacamatanya satu itu.

Izaya juga tidak menyangka, jika setelah itu, dia malah terlibat obrolan berkelanjutan dengan sama-sama suka Novel misteri, ternyata. Jadi mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu sebelum kelas dimulai untuk membicarakan apa yang bisa dibicarakan.

Kelas yang sebelum ini membosankan karena Izaya harus sendirian mencerna ini dan itu, sekarang cukup menyenangkan karena kadang Sturluson mengajaknya bahkan tidak sadar kalau dalam sekejap, kelasnya sudah selesai.

Trrrt…

Hape Izaya .

_Hei, flea. Kelasmu sudah selesai kan? Kalau sudah ingin pulang, jangan lupa kirim email. Aku akan menjemputmu dikelas._

Itu, dari Shizuo.

Izaya memicingkan matanya.

Kadang, memikirkan bagaimana Protozoa itu hafal jadwal kuliahnya diluar kepala membuatnya merinding. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya memicingkan mata, melainkan perbedaan cara Shizuo berbicara padanya. Begini, kalau dulu, setiap perintahnya bersifat memaksa dan absolut—ingat bagaimana _scene_ jemput paksa-nya setiap hari? Tapi lihatlah emailnya barusan. '_kalau sudah ingin pulang_' katanya. Apa itu artinya penderitaan akibat jemput-paksa Izaya sudah berakhir? Apa artinya sekarang Izaya sudah sedikit bebas? Apa kejadian kemarin membuat protozoa itu berpikir? Karena Izaya terlalu lembut padanya?

Izaya tersenyum memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan.

"Pacarmu ya?" tanya Sturluson.

Izaya tersadar, hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri lebih tepatnya._Heck_, pacar kata Sturluson? Tapi pada akhirnya dia menggeleng.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Kata Izaya yang bingung sendiri menjelaskan apa Shizuo sebenarnya. Temannya, ? _Hell_, apalagi. _Bodyguard_nya? Oh, yang benar saja, kerja _bodyguard_ itu tidak termasuk melarang ini-itu seperti yang Shizuo lakukan padanya.

"Ah, tapi tadi kau tersenyum manis sekali. Jadi kupikir pacarmu." Kata Sturluson, benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikatakannya. Jadi Shizaya hanya tertawa sopan.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang duluan."Putus Izaya akhirnya, tidak berani mengambil resiko dengan membuat _a certain guy_ menunggu.

Benar, Izaya harus pulang. Selain karena tidak mau mengambil resiko, Izaya juga tidak mau melihat wajah khawatir Shizuo. Kemarin itu sudah cukup, Izaya tidak mau melihatnya untuk kedua kali. Jadi, mulai sekarang, dia akan menurut kalau Shizuo menyuruhnya pulang cepat atau hal lainnya yang meyangkut keselamatannya.

Mungkin ini seperti kesepahaman tidak tertulis diantara mereka. Mereka sudah mengerti tentang posisi mereka masing-masing. Posisi kalau sebenarnya, mereka saling membutuhkan. Shizuo butuh Izaya, untuk alasan kompleks dengan Ayahnya. Dan Izaya butuh Shizuo, untuk urusan tempat tinggal, finansial, proteksi, dan hal-hal semacam itu.

Izaya sudah akan berdiri ketika itu. Tapi entah kenapa, dia malah teringat Shinra dan bagaimana tergila-gilanya anak itu dengan perempuan di depannya. Jadi karena Izaya adalah teman yang baik,

"Sturluson, boleh aku minta alamat emailmu?" Izaya pun menanyakan email Sturluson.

"Oke." Katanya, tersenyum. Dan Izaya harus mengakui diam-diam dalam hati kalau senyuman Sturluson ini, sangat manis. Sangat amat manis. "Omong-omong, panggil aku Celty saja."

.

.

Shizuo menguap begitu kelasnya sudah selesai. Dia memasukkan semua bukunya kedalam tas dan memastikan sekali lagi kalau email yang dikirimnya ke Izaya sudah benar-benar terkirim.

"Hei Shizuo, yakin kau tidak mau ikut karaoke lagi hari ini?" Tom Tanaka, temannya, bertanya.

Shizuo mengangkat tangannya. "_Pass_. Aku ada urusan."

"Lagi?" tanya Tom tidak percaya. "Bertaruh, ini pasti soal Orihara Izaya itu lagi. Kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk mengantar-jemputnya kan?"

"Itu kau tahu." Kata Shizuo.

"Aku jadi sedih," Delic, temannya yang lain, merangkul pundaknya dengan ekspresi sedih yang di dramatisir."kau sudah jarang karaokean bersama kami loh, pacar sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan telantarkan teman dong."Tambahnya.

Yang benar saja.

"Dia bukan pacarku."Shizuo menatap Delic tidak suka.

Delic terkekeh.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti pacaran dengan bocah Orihara ini, asal kau tahu. Mengantar jemputnya tiap hari lah, terlalu khawatir dengannya lah." Disamping Delic, Tom mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tapi dia bukan. Oke? Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu." Shizuo tidak tahan. Dia lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan dua teman gilanya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong sampai ke kelas Izaya. Siapa tahu dia sudah selesai.

Begitu Shizuo sampai di depan kelas Izaya, dia melongokkan kepalanya. Dan saat itulah matanya melebar melihat Izaya berbicara dengan seorang perempuan.

"Sturluson, boleh aku minta alamat emailmu?" Itu adalah suara Izaya yang—Shizuo bersumpah—terdengar dimanis-maniskan.

Dan setelah itu, yang Shizuo lihat adalah Izaya yang saling bertukar email. Ketika Izaya akhirnya keluar dan menemukan Shizuo, Shizuo sudah dalam keadaan sangat kesal.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Shizuo, dia menyulut sebatang rokoknya.

"Oh, hai Shizu-chan. Aku tadi sudah ingin membalas pesanmu, tapi—" bahkan sebelum Izaya menyelesaikan bicaranya, Shizuo sudah pergi duluan. Meninggalkan Izaya yang bertanya-tanyaapa salahnya kali ini.

"Hei, Shizu-chan kau marah ya?"Izaya setengah berlari, setengah berjalan mengikuti langkah Shizuo yang besar-besar. Tapi tebak? Shizuo tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali seolah Izaya adalah angin yang tidak butuh dihiraukan.

Tiga menit tanpa kata-kata, Izaya bertanya lagi.

"Shizu-chan?"

Dan kembali tidak di jawab karena Shizuo lebih tertarik pada rokoknya.

"Kalau kau masih tidak mau berbicara, katakan selamat tinggal pada sarapan pagimu." Ancam Izaya, sukses membuat Shizuo berhenti. Dengan satu hitungan, Shizuo menoleh kearahnya dan menatap Izaya tidak suka.

"Apa?" tanya Izaya kesal karena Shizuo hanya memandangnya tanpa berkata apapun. Izaya perlu menunggu beberapa detik lagi, sampai Shizuo menghela nafasnya memandang Izaya dengan tatapan tegas.

"Jangan dekati perempuan itu, oke?" katanya. Dan sepertinya Izaya merasa perlu memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT atau apa. Karena, rasanya tidak mungkin tiba-tiba Shizuo berbicara tentang perempuan. Lagipula, perempuan apa?

"Kau tahu, siapapun itu yang kau ajak bicara di ruang kelas tadi."

"Hah?" sampai situ Izaya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang Shizuo bicarakan. Satu-satunya penjelasan yang tepat adalah, protozoa di depannya ini kepalanya habis terbentur sesuatu yang keras, mengakibatkan salah satu saraf diotaknya bergeser, dan bicaranya jadi ngelantur.

"Celty maksudmu? Memangnya kalau aku dekat dengan dia ada apa?" Tanya Izaya. "Aku tidak sedang melakukan hal yang berbahaya yang membuatmu harus khawatir padaku, kok."

"Kubilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh. Aku tidak suka."

Izaya mengangkat tinggi alisnya. Begini ini! Sikap Shizuo yang seenaknya sendiri inilah yang membuat Izaya tidak pikir dirinya siapa? Oke, dia menjaga Izaya untuk alasan rumit yang baru dia bilang ini sudah diluar batas tolerirnya. Lagipula sejak kapan berteman dengan seseorang membuatmu terluka, hah?

"Kau juga dengar ya, aku tahu kau khawatir atau apapun lah, tapi berteman dengan seseorang, tidak akan membuatku terluka."

"_Tch._" Shizuo mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tapi kau akan terluka. Percaya padaku." Katanya. Nadanya rendah, tegas, membuat Izaya terdiam. Ada hening yang rikuh diantara mereka. Hening yang membuat Izaya bertanya. Hening yang membuat Izaya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Dan kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Dan kenapa kau tahu apa-apa yang membuatku terluka? Kau pikir kau ini siapa, shizu-chan?"

Dan lagi-lagi Shizuo tidak menjawabnya. Entah sengaja membuat Izaya frustasi, entah memang dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawabnya, Izaya tidak tahu yang mana. Padahal, apa susahnya menjawab? Apa susahnya mengeluarkan suara? Apa susahnya tidak membuat Izaya bertanya-tanya?

"Karena kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Izaya, tidak tahu lagi harus memancing Shizuo berbicara dengan cara apa. Tapi Izaya langsung menyesali sedetik setelah dia bertanya, Shizuo memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak ingin Izaya ingat seumur hidupnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin kujaga, Izaya, tinggal jangan menuduhku menyukaimu." Nada suara Shizuo dingin, tatapannya menusuk Izaya. Dan Izaya… dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Izaya ingin marah.

Dia, Orihara Izaya, bukanlah orang yang gampang mengijinkan seseorang untuk mengaturnya. Dia, Orihara Izaya, adalah pecinta kebebasan. Tapi untuk protozoa ini, Heiwajima Shizuo ini, Izaya rela menurunkan egonya dan membiarkan Shizuo menjaganya.

Tapi yang dia dapat, cuma pandangan menusuk penuh kebencian dari Heiwajima Shizuo.

Izaya tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia sangat kesal kesal. Begitu Izaya sadar,

Heiwajima Shizuo itu, berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya.

Izaya menelan ludahnya yang seketika terasa pahit, dia… sama sekali tidak suka ini.

.

Lima meter dari situ, lima meter dari Izaya yang berdiri sendiri sepeninggal Shizuo, seseorang tengah mengintainya. Seseorang yang kemudian membuang rokok yang tadi dihisapnya ke lantai, kemudian menginjaknya sampai abunya tidak itu kemudian menatap Izaya tidak suka, dan mendengus penuh kebencian.

Izaya hanya belum tahu, siapa itu.

.

Shizuo menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan keras. Pertengkaran kesekian kalinya dengan Izaya tadi, entah kenapa membuatnya sangat lelah. Hari ini, Izaya tidak pulang. Tadi dia mendapat email dari Izaya, dia bilang, dia menginap di rumah Shinra.

Tentang alasannya melarang Izaya dekat-dekat dengan perempuan itu. Sejujurnya, Shizuo punya alasan. Bukan karena dia cemburu kalau Izaya dekat-dekat perempuan itu, _hell_, memangnya dia beneran suka Izaya? Shizuo melarangnya karena dia tahu siapa Celty Sturluson, ayolah! Dia adalah perempuan berbahaya! Shizuo mengenalnya karena dia sering pergi ke pub di Ikebukuro dan sering menemukannya diantara laki-laki berjas yang mengadakan transaksi mencurigakan.

Yang sudah Shizuo pelajari selama setahunan ini, Celty Sturluson adalah seorang kurir. Dan apapun itu, itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang baik karena berkali-kali polisi mencoba mengejarnya tetapi dia bisa lolos.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Shizuo mengizinkan Izaya dekat dengan perempuan seperti itu? Bagaimana jika Izaya terlibat dengan organisasi berbahaya dibelakang Celty Sturluson? Apa yang Shizuo katakan pada Ayahnya jika Izaya… kenapa-napa?

Shizuo menghela nafasnya, dia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk meminum susu vanilla di kulkas. Apartemennya terlalu sepi tanpa Izaya. Dan fakta itu membuatnya setengah mati sebal pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin, dia dan Izaya memang butuh berpisah sebentar. Shizuo tidak tahu, tapi dari awal dia bertemu dengan Izaya, dia sudah bisa menebak kalau akan sangat sulit berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu.

Shizuo menyulut sebatang rokok lagi, dia pergi ke beranda dan mengisap rokoknya disana.

.

.

"Jangan bilang kau bertengkar dengan Shizuo-san lagi?" tanya Shinra sambil mengutak-atik gelas kimianya. Ini kali pertama Izaya masuk ke-flat Shinra, dan dia juga baru tahu, kalau Shinra, tergila-gila pada ilmu pengetahuan sampai-sampai kamarnya seperti laboratorium.

"Begitulah. Dan jangan tanya padaku kenapa."

Shinra berdecak.

"Tapi aku melihat kalian tadi, saat tiba-tiba Shizuo-san berteriak 'jangan dekati perempuan itu'," kata Shinra, menirukan ucapan Shizuo kemudian menyeringai."Dan siapa perempuan yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" lanjutnya.

Oh, _shit_! Izaya mengumpat. Jadi Shinra mendengarnya?Jangan bilang kalau pertengkarannya dengan Shizuo hari itu sudah menyebar diseluruh antero universitas.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis pujaanmu. Dia pikir aku dekat dengannya dan dia marah." Izaya pada akhirnya memutuskan bercerita. Kepalang tanggung, pikir Izaya. Toh Shinra sudah memergoki mereka berdua.

"Huh?" Shinra mengangkat satu alisnya, memberi perhatian penuh pada Izaya sekarang ketika nama calon Ibu dari anak-anaknya disebut. "Kenapa dia mengira kau dekat dengan Celty-ku? Dan kenapa dia marah kau dekat dengan wanita lain?"

"Urggg, Jangan tanya padaku." Izaya membenamkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa, lelah. "Aku kesal, jadi aku bertanya apa dia menyukaiku, dan dia tambah marah."

Shinra terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Izaya barusan.

"Dan oh ya, aku mendapatkan email Celty-mu. Nih," Izaya melemparkan satu potongan kertas yang langsung disambut Shinra dengan mata berbinar-binar, dia bahkan sampai repot-repot berjalan ke sofa tempat Izaya duduk hanya untuk memukul bahunya tanda terimakasih.

"Kau tahu, Izaya, kau teman yang baik." Shinra meringis."Aku berdoa semoga masalahmu dengan Shizuo-san cepat selesai. Lagipula, sepertinya Shizuo-san selalu punya alasan dibalik semua sikap anehnya. Kali ini, siapa tahu dia memang punya alasan yang logis."

Izaya yang sudah rebahan di sofa hanya menggumam ketika mendengar Shinra berkata seperti itu. Ya, sebenarnya dia tahu kalauShinra benar. Pasti ada alasan yang logis dibalik ini semua. Tapi dia terlalu marah, dan gengsi untuk menanyakannya.

Jadi, setelah ini, setelah Izaya mendinginkan kepalanya, dia akan minta maaf pada Shizuo.

Mungkin.

.

.

Kirio's note.

And that'all for the fifth chapter.

Next Apdet : tanggal 15 Mei 2013. Mencoba membuat deadline untuk diri sendiri. See ya guys! :D you rock! Untuk **Zane Zavira**, hey thanks sudah selalu review, dan terimakasih untuk doanya ya dear, it means a lot *kecup*. Dan untuk reviewer yang lain, **Kuraitsuki Rei**, dan **Rhiani**, welcome to Heaven Knows. Dan buat **Zoey**, heyooo semoga UN-mu hasilnya unyuh ;)

Juga untuk yang sudah baca, silent reader, yang sudah nge-fave, yang follow, terimakasih :') cuma mau bilang, review dari kalian itu bisa jadi penyemangat loh. Kalau ada waktu, saya tunggu reviewnya *heartheart*

Terakhir, happy birthday sekali lagi untuk Izaya. I really really love you :') Thanks for being the hottest uke in the world. Thanks for loving Shizuo :') And thanks for letting me love Shizaya more and mor We Love You, Flea!


	6. Realize

Disclaimer : If I own Durarara! Our cute Shizuo and Izaya would've been married now, and having kids, and live happily ever after! LOL. Therefore, Durarara! Is Ryohgo Narita's :)

a/n : today is May 15th 2013. Selamat untuk rilisnya KAT-TUN's new single "FACE to Face". Aim for number 1 Oricon weekly chart for the 21st time in row :D

**HEAVEN KNOWS**

**Chapter 6 : Realize**

**-by kiriohisagi-**

.

.

Shizuo menghentikan mobilnya ketika dia sampai disebuah bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di salah satu pusat Ikebukuro. _Flat _ini_—_atau begitulah Izaya menyebut bangunan tempat Shinra tinggal—adalah bangunan yang cukup besar, terdiri atas enam lantai, yang kalau Shizuo tidak salah ingat, Shinra tinggal pada lantai ketiga.

Tidak banyak kata-kata yang Shizuo keluarkan. Karena dia tahu bahwa berbicara sekarang, hanya akan membuang waktunya. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan, dan itu adalah menjemput Izaya.

Shizuo melihat sekilas seseorang yang dia tinggalkan didalam mobil sebelum kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke _flat_ itu.

_Ding. Dong._

Shizuo menekan bel setelah berhenti di sebuah kamar berplat Kishitani Shinra di lantai tiga. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pemilik kamar, yaitu laki-laki berkacamata yang Shizuo kenali sebagai salah satu teman Izaya, membuka pintu.

"Shizuo-san?" tanya Shinra—yang sudah Shizuo prediksi—terlihat sangat terkejut. Sayangnya, Shizuo bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar berbasa-basi sebagaimana tamu biasa lakukan. Shizuo buru-buru menyeruak kedalam untuk mencari Izaya.

Dan disitulah, disebuah sofa, dia melihat Izaya masih tertidur pulas dengan kaus yang setengah terbuka dan salah satu lengan yang menutupi matanya. Tidak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi—karena sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi, Shizuo berjalan mendekatinya, menyisingkan kedua lengan kemejanya—ya, pagi ini Shizuo pakai kemeja karena suatu alasan—dan menggendong Izaya _bridal style_.

Kishitani Shinra melongo. Dia melongo parah ketika melihat Heiwajima Shizuo yang menggendong Izaya melewatinya dan dalam sekejap sudah mencapai pintu. Shinra mencari suaranya yang hilang karena syok, tapi tetap saja, sampai Shizuo menghilang dibalik pintu, dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Beberapa detik setelah itu, ketika akhirnya Shinra tersadar, dia buru-buru berlari menyusul Shizuo yang membawa Izaya kebawah.

"Anu… Shizuo-san," Shinra meminta penjelasan, menyejajari Shizuo disepanjang jalan turun kebawah lewat anak tangga demi anak tangga. Mereka sudah separuh jalan menuju ke lantai dua ketika akhirnya Izaya mengucek matanya, dan setengah berteriak menyadari situasi apa yang sekarang sedang menimpanya.

Dia. Digendong Shizuo ala _princess_. Izaya tidak bisa merasa lebih terhina lagi daripada ini.

"Shizu-chan, apa-apaan! Turunkan aku!" serunya, sedikit Shizuo tidak bergeming, dia menatap Izaya penuh keseriusan dan kesal. Tidak ada cara yang lebih cepat kecuali ini, oke? Shizuo tidak punya cara lain.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya berteriak lagi, "Ini tidak lucu."

"Tolong, atau kita akan terlambat." Kata-kata Shizuo sukses memutus segala komplain dari Izaya. Shizuo lalu berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Shinra yang mengikutinya tergopoh di belakang. "Dan aku tidak sedang menculik Izaya, kau bisa berhenti mengikuti."

Dengan itu, Shinra berhenti di anak tangga terakhir. Membiarkan Shizuo menggendong Izaya—yang masih saja meronta-ronta hebat—disepanjang jalan sampai ke mobil Shizuo. Shinra menelan ludahnya, melihat bagaimana Shizuo membuka mobilnya, melempar Izaya ke jok belakang, menutupnya, dan dia sendiri masuk ke bagian depan. Shinra juga melihat bagaimana kemudian mobil itu dinyalakan dan melaju meninggalkannya.

Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyusup di hati Shinra. Pikiran-pikiran horror mulai menghantuinya. Tentang apa yang setelah ini akan dilakukan Shizuo pada Izaya, contohnya. Tapi tatapan terakhir Shizuo membuat Shinra yakin, bahwa memang sedang terjadi sesuatu yang serius diantara mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang Shinra tidak berhak mencampuri.

"_Good-luck, mate_." Shinra akhirnya hanya bisa membisikkan satu kalimat itu, berdoa semoga Izaya baik-baik saja ditangan Shizuo.

.

Izaya bersumpah. Bersumpah sepenuh jiwa dan raganya kalau dia tidak mungkin mengalami situasi yang lebih memalukan dari ini, ketika Heiwajima Shizuo, menggendongnya ala _princess_ negeri dongeng. Izaya, padahal, sudah meronta sekuat yang ia bisa. Tapi kekuatan Shizuo bukan main tidak manusiawinya. Dia tidak bergeming, bahkan setelah Izaya menggigit lengannya. Jadi pada akhirnya, Izaya pasrah, ketika Shizuo membuka pintu mobil dan melemparnya ke jok belakang sedangkan dia sendiri buru-buru masuk dan menyetir di depan.

Izaya marah! Dia sudah ingin memaki-maki Shizuo ketika seorang gadis tiba-tiba memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Izaya, membuat segala kata-kata pedas yang sempat dia pikirkan untuk memaki Shizuo menguap hilang.

"Iza-nii!" teriak gadis itu, memeluk Izaya erat. Izaya mematung menerima pelukan gadis yang sekarang sedang berada di jok belakang mobil Shizuo ini. Dia mencoba mencerna segala hal dan pada akhirnya sadar, bahwa yang sedang memeluknya sekarang… adalah Mairu, satu dari dua adik kembarnya.

"Mairu?" Tanya Izaya tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Izaya melepas pelukannya hingga membuat wajah Mairu yang awalnya dia benamkan ke dada Izaya terlihat.

Mairu menangis.

"Mairu, ada apa?" tanya Izaya mulai panik. Tapi Mairu yang tidak menjawabnya embuat kepanikannya makin menjadi. Pertama, apa yang Mairu lakukan di Ikebukuro? Kedua, kenapa Mairu menangis?

Di sudut matanya, dia melihat Shizuo yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir. Izaya meminta penjelasan lewat tatapan matanya. Shizuo yang memang sesekali melihat Izaya lewat kaca spion didepan, menangkap arti tatapan Izaya.

Shizuo menghela nafas.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti di rumah sakit." Katanya.

Mendengar kata rumah sakit membuat kepalanya pening mendadak, keringat dingin mulai menyinggahi pelipisnya. Izaya selalu tahu, Rumah sakit bukanlah kata yang dia suka. Jadi ketika Shizuo mengatakannya, dia menjadi sangat takut.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Izaya tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dia sudah kehilangan selera bahkan untuk menerka apa yang tengah terjadi. Yang dia tahu, Shizuo menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya sambil setengah berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan Mairu yang mengekor di belakang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Di depan ruangan itu, terdapat kursi tunggu tanpa seorangpun yang duduk disana. Dan Izaya tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Itu adalah ketika dia merasa Shizuo melepas genggamannya dan menyuruh Izaya untuk duduk menunggu. Shizuo sudah akan pergi ketika tangan gemetar Izaya menahannya.

"Ada apa ini? Kau janji menjelaskannya padaku tadi." Kata Izaya, setengah memaksa.

"Tidak sekarang Izaya. Duduklah dulu." Katanya. Kemudian Shizuo pergi untuk dua menit kemudian kembali dan membawa laki-laki paruh baya berpakaian serba hijau. Laki-laki itu membawa beberapa dokumen dan menyuruh Izaya tanda tangan di beberapa lembar tanpa sempat ia membaca. Tapi ketika di lembar ketiga Izaya melihat sekilas tulisan _operasi_, Izaya merasa mual.

Segalanya terasa begitu cepat. Ketika Izaya sadar, laki-laki paruh baya itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan, menyisakan dirinya di ruang tunggu dengan Shizuo di sampingnya dan Mairu yang terisak memeluknya. Situasi ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagi Izaya. Dia tidak tahu apapun dan Shizuo tidak menjelaskannya apapun. Izaya ingin marah. Apa dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini?

"Shizu-chan." kata Izaya, memohon. "Ada apa?"

"Tadi pagi Mairu datang ke apartemen. Dia berlari dari rumah sakit." Suara rendah Shizuo terdengar. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa berada di Ikebukuro dan bagaimana bisa itu terjadi di kota ini dan—"

"Intinya, Shizu-chan." Kata Izaya, tidak mau menerka-nerka lagi. Dia butuh tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kururi tertembak." Kata Shizuo akhirnya.

Dan penjelasan Shizuo membuat lutut Izaya lemas.

"Dibagian mana?" tanyanya, mulutnya terasa pahit. Izaya takut mendengar jawabannya. Rasa takut yang cukup untuk membuatnya berdoa pada Tuhan—kalau memang dia ada—agar jawabannya tidak seperti yang dia takutkan.

"Tulang pipi kanan, perlu operasi secepatnya. Makanya aku membawamu kesini karena dokter bilang, dia butuh tanda tanganmu."

Izaya tidak mendengarkan sisanya. Karena Shizuo bilang, Kururi tertembak di tulang pipi kanan. Yang itu artinya, di bagian kepala. Dan tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Izaya merosot ke lantai, dia terduduk dengan tatapan kosong.

_Kururi. Tertembak. Tulang pipi kanan._ Tiga kata-kata itu terus menerus berputar dalam kepala Izaya, Kemudian, berbagai pertanyaan menyerbunya. Tentang mengapa Mairu dan Kururi bisa di Ikebukuro, tentang mengapa Shizuo tahu tentang Kururi lebih dulu daripada dia, tentang kenapa Kururi bisa tertembak. Dan semua pertanyaan itu bercampur, berputar-putar dan membuat kepalanya luar biasa sakit.

.

Shizuo melihat tubuh Izaya merosot ke lantai dan jatuh terduduk dengan kedua kaki kebelakang. Tubuhnya bergetar tapi dia tidak menangis. Tatapannya kosong, tapi raut wajahnya penuh ketidak-percayaan, keterkejutan, dan ketakutan. Disampingnya, Mairu memeluk Izaya sambil menangis.

Shizuo menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya. Dia, Heiwajima Shizuo, tidak pernah terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kemarin malam dia memang berpikir kalau hari ini akan berbeda dengan hari-harinya yang biasa. Tapi dia berpikir begitu karena Izaya tidak ada. Dia berpikir begitu karena dia bertengkar dengan Izaya dan tidak ada lagi _Flea_ yang suka mengganggunya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika inilah yang akan terjadi.

Ketika pukul enam pagi bel rumahnya berdering, Shizuo sudah merasa ada yang aneh. Dia semakin yakin ketika membuka pintu dan menemukan satu dari dua adik kembar Izaya dalam keadaan terengah-engah meminta pertolongan.

Dan satu jam setelahnya, disinilah Shizuo, berlutut di depan Izaya yang sekarang tengah meringkuk ketakutan tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dua adik kembar Izaya bisa berada di Ikebukuro. Dia tidak tahu alasan mereka berdua kesini. Dan dia juga tidak tahu, bagaimana Kururi bisa tertembak.

Yang Shizuo tahu hanya satu, dia tidak suka melihat Izaya seperti ini. Dia tidak suka. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Shizuo berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Shizuo tahu, pernyataannya hanyalah sekedar kata-kata yang tidak bisa ia pertanggung jawabkan. Tapi Shizuo tidak peduli, dia akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuat Izaya tidak seperti ini.

Izaya tidak bergeming, bahkan setelah Mairu melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Shizuo benci pada dirinya sendiri. Karena dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Dia memeluk Izaya.

"Sadarlah _flea_," kata Shizuo pelan, berharap Izaya tidak seperti ini. Izaya menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

"Tulang pipi kanan, Shizu-chan. Kau bilang tulang pipi kanan. Bagaimana kalau Kururi…"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Shizuo memaksa. "Kau hanya harus percaya padaku."

Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Shizuo merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi bahunya. Izaya menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

Shizuo memastikan Mairu tertidur di sofa sebelum akhirnya beralih ke arah satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Disitu, Kururi, terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai peralatan dokter dan perban di kepalanya. Tapi kondisinya sudah membaik, kata dokter. Shizuo menghela nafas lelah, sudah enam jam berlalu pasca operasi Kururi. Dalam hati Shizuo bersumpah, itu adalah enam jam paling lama dalam hidupnya. Shizuo masih ingat dengan jelas betapa lega perasaannya ketika dokter Miura keluar dan mengatakan kalau operasi Kururi berhasil pada jam setengah dua belas siang tadi.

Dan sekarang, disinilah dia. Disebuah kamar VIP lantai 5 rumah sakit yang dibayarnya khusus untuk Kururi. Setelah menangis tadi, Izaya sudah cukup tenang. Sekarang dia duduk terdiam di beranda karena kelelahan.

Setelah memastikan sekali lagi kalau semuanya sudah baik-baik saja, Shizuo mengambil satu botol air mineral yang tadi dibelinya di kafetaria sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke beranda untuk duduk disamping Izaya. Izaya yang sadar Shizuo disampingnya kemudian tersenyum lemah.

"Terimakasih." Katanya. Shizuo mengangguk lalu menyodorkan botol yang dia bawa. Izaya menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara dan meminumnya tanpa suara. Mereka bahkan menghabiskan sepuluh menit setelahnya dalam pikiran masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Shizuo mendengus geli.

"Apa?" tanya Izaya, menatap Shizuo yang sekarang sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya di lengan yang dia tumpukan pada salah satu lututnya. Mendengar Izaya bertanya, Shizuo buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak." Katanya. "Aku hanya tidak pernah berpikir kalau kita ternyata bisa duduk diam berdua. Yah, kau tahu kan selama ini kita selalu…" Shizuo menggaruk kepalanya, menggantung kata-katanya karena merasa tidak enak. Tapi Izaya malah ikutan mendengus geli.

"Yeah." Katanya, kemudian terdiam lagi. Shizuo tidak berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan kali ini. Karena dia tahu, bukan itu yang dibutuhkan Izaya. Lagipula Shizuo tidak duduk disamping Izaya untuk mengajaknya bicara. Shizuo duduk disamping Izaya untuk… menemaninya.

"Hei, Shizu-chan." Kata Izaya setelah lima belas menit mereka habiskan lagi-lagi dengan diam.

Shizuo hanya menggumam, menandakan kalau dia mendengarkan. Izaya menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi.

"Aku mengabari rumah, dan mereka bilang akan berangkat ke Ikebukuro besok malam." Kata Izaya. Shizuo mengangguk lagi, merasa bingung harus menananggapi kabar itu dengan bagaimana. Shizuo bahkan tidak tahu alasan Izaya memberitahunya.

"Mereka bilang Mairu dan Kururi kabur dari rumah, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya." Kata Izaya lagi. "Dan aku berani menyebut diriku kakak mereka." Izaya tersenyum pahit, tapi di mata Shizuo hanya terlihat sebagai usaha untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Shizuo menatap Izaya tidak suka.

"Bodoh." Katanya, tidak tahan untuk memukul kepala Izaya dengan botol plastik kosong miliknya. "Itu bukan salahmu, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Izaya mengaduh sambil mengelus kepalanya lalu menatap Shizuo sengit.

Tapi harusnya Shizuo benar. Dan Shizuo selalu benar.

Izaya tahu, dia bukanlah tipe yang bisa berpikir jernih ketika panik. Pikirannya akan jadi kosong dan dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Seperti kali ini. Jadi Izaya benar-benar beruntung karena Shizuo membantunya. Dia bersyukur, atas semua alasan yang membuat Shizuo berada disini sekarang dan menemaninya.

Kemudian Izaya teringat pertengkaran mereka kemarin. Tuduhannya pada Shizuo, tatapan benci Shizuo padanya, dan punggung Shizuo yang meninggalkannya. Semuanya tergambar jelas di kepalanya. Dan Izaya mulai merasa malu. Dia mengumpat dalam hati lalu menatap Shizuo yang memandang lurus ke arah matahari yang sudah akan tenggelam. Izaya seketika tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Maaf." Kata Izaya pelan sambil mengikuti arah pandang Shizuo, ke matahari yang sudah akan tenggelam dan menyisakan semburat merah di kaki langit. Lewat sudut matanya, dia melihat Shizuo menoleh kearahnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Shizuo.

Izaya memutar bola matanya sejenak, berpikir. "Menuduhmu menyukaiku?" kata Izaya konyol, kemudian buru-buru menambahkan. "Dan semua alasan yang membuatmu marah padaku kemarin."

Izaya menunggu. Izaya hampir menyangka Shizuo tidak memafkannya ketika Shizuo tidak kunjung berbicara, lagipula siapa sih laki-laki normal yang tidak marah kalau dituduh menyukai laki-laki? Jadi ketika lima detik kemudian Shizuo malah tertawa, Izaya melongo.

"_Well_," Shizuo berkata disela tawanya yang berhenti beberapa saat setelahnya. Dia kemudian berdehem sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku juga salah waktu itu. Jadi, maafkan?" tanya Shizuo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Izaya tanpa sadar membalasnya, kemudian tertawa dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan selega ini ketika Shizuo tersenyum padanya. Shizuo memang kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan atau apa, tapi percayalah, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari 'berbaikan' dengan Shizuo.

"Aku pernah melihat perempuan itu lari dari kejaran polisi saat aku mengunjungi salah satu klub malam." Kata Shizuo lagi. Izaya mengangkat alisnya begitu mendengar informasi baru ini.

"Celty? Dikejar polisi?" tanyanya. Izaya melihat Shizuo mengangguk.

"Aku hanya khawatir kalau kau dekat dengannya. Bukan cemburu atau apa." Kata Shizuo lagi, Izaya mendengus.

"Iya aku tahu, jangan diulang-ulangi." Katanya. Sekarang Izaya benar-benar malu pernah menuduh Shizuo macam-macam. "Dan, aku tidak dekat dengannya, asal kau tahu." Lanjut Izaya. "Yang tergila-gila padanya itu Shinra."

"Siapa tahu kan?" kata Shizuo, kali ini sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri karena angin yang bertiup mulai membuat suhu disekitarnya dingin. "Dia seksi dan segalanya. Kalau kau tergoda, aku yang repot."

"Dan kenapa kau harus repot?" Izaya tertawa. Shizuo memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia memanfaatkanmu? Dan kau terlibat dalam organisasi berbahaya dan blablabla?" tanya Shizuo. Izaya tertawa lagi.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku tidak akan suka pada seseorang hanya karena dia seksi."

"Tidak butuh menyukai seseorang dulu untuk tergoda dengan keseksian, bodoh."

Izaya berdecak. "Aku butuh. Aku tidak akan tidur dengan seseorang kecuali aku menyukainya, asal kau tahu."

"Oh ya?" tanya Shizuo, merasa tertarik. "Jadi, sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengan perempuan, huh?"

Izaya keki. "Err, aku belum pernah suka dengan seseorang."

"Ah, jadi kau perjaka?"

"Diam! Sialan." Izaya melempar Shizuo dengan botolnya sendiri yang sudah kosong. Shizuo tertawa terpingkal lagi, kali ini sampai harus memegangi perutnya yang rasa-rasanya kram.

Shizuo juga belum pernah suka seseorang, asal kalian tahu. Tapi dia bukan tipe suci yang akan tidur dengan orang yang dia sukai saja. Shizuo itu laki-laki, dia bisa tidur dengan perempuan manapun yang dia mau.

"Semoga kau cepat suka seseorang deh." Kata Shizuo ketika sudah puas tertawa. "Supaya kau cepat tahu bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan seseorang." Shizuo meringis, sengaja mengejek.

"Ya, ya. Terimakasih." Kata Izaya, tidak mau lagi berdebat atau dia akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran lainnya dengan Shizuo.

"Jangan sampai kau kalah dengan adikmu sendiri." Kata Shizuo lagi, serius memberinya nasihat. Izaya hanya tertawa kaku.

"Mairu pernah berkencan dengan kakak kelasnya waktu dia umur dua belas tahun. Kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Kata Izaya.

Shizuo mendengus geli. "Jadi sebenarnya suka itu apa? Saat kau berkencan dengan seseorang?" tanyanya. Izaya tertawa.

"Mungkin. Atau saat kau merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya? Aku ingat Mairu pernah bercerita padaku tentang itu." kata Izaya, sadar kalau matahari sudah akan menghilang.

"Oh, atau saat kau selalu ingin bersama orang itu." Izaya mendengar Shizuo berbicara disebelahnya.

"Atau saat kau tidak bisa lama-lama marah dengannya." Lanjut Izaya.

"Atau saat kau selalu ingin menjaganya." Izaya mendengar Shizuo berbicara lagi. Dan tenggorokannya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kering. Dia menyadari sesuatu, kemudian menoleh kearah Shizuo dan mendapati Shizuo sedang menatap matahari terbenam sama sepertinya beberapa detik lalu. Izaya mematung, melihat wajah Shizuo ditempa sinar jingga dari matahari. Dan Izaya kehilangan kata-katanya sesaat, sampai kemudian dia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara lagi.

"Saat… kau bersyukur dia ada bersamamu." Kata Izaya, suaranya bergetar. Shizuo menoleh kearahnya dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

.

Shizuo tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan sore itu. Ketika dia menoleh, dia menemukan wajah Izaya yang sedang menatapnya. Angin dingin berhembus diantara mereka. Dan Shizuo tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling. Yang dia tahu, tubuhnya bergerak diluar kesadarannya.

.

Izaya tersihir. Hanya itu yang bisa dia simpulkan ketika jantungnya memompa dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata saat tangan Shizuo bergerak dan berhenti di pipinya. Izaya tidak mau tahu apapun lagi. Yang Izaya tahu terakhir kali sebelum dia menutup matanya adalah, wajah Shizuo yang mendekat kearahnya.

Salah siapa? Sejak kapan situasinya berubah menjadi seperti sekarang?

Izaya tidak bisa bernafas ketika merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Tuhan, Shizuo menciumnya, dia mengecup bibir atas Izaya lembut. Izaya bisa merasakan hangat nafas Shizuo, dan Izaya tidak mau tahu apapun lagi. Ketika akhirnya Shizuo menciumnya penuh-penuh dan Izaya bisa merasakan seluruh lekukan bentuk bibir Shizuo di bibirnya, Izaya menyerah. Rasanya seperti mimpi, gabungan antara nyata dan tidak nyata.

Ketika akhirnya Izaya membalas, Shizuo malah menarik dirinya.

"Maaf." Kata Shizuo. Wajahnya seperti gabungan antara terkejut, menyesal, dan merasa bersalah. Seolah mencium Izaya disini, adalah sebuah kesalahan yang harus segera dilupakan.

Berita buruknya adalah, dada Izaya sakit. Dan berita terburuk dari yang terburuknya adalah, Izaya sadar, kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki di depannya.

.

.

**kirio's Note :**

Next Update : 31 Mei 2013.

Untuk **Alwayztora**, **tsukicchan** (seneng heaven knows bisa jadi salah satu fic indo yg kamu suka), dan **Misachin**, welcome to Heaven Knows dan thanks for reviewing. Yay! Untuk **Zoey**, **Zane**, **Narin**, dan **hanashinjiteru**, review kalian means a lot to me *pelukcium*… terimakasih sudah baca dan selalu mengapresiasi. Apresiasi itu penghargaan tertinggi buat setiap author, jadi review dari kalian selalu berarti.

Seeya di next chapter!

PS. Hari ini adalah tanggal rilis single baru KAT-TUN yang judulnya "FACE to Face" loh :D kalau ada waktu, cek PV nya yah. Lagunya juga asik. Dan, apa ada dari kalian yang suka KAT-TUN juga? ;)


	7. We are NOT gay, Izaya

Disclaimer : If I own Durarara! Shizuo and Izaya would've been married now, having kids, and life happily ever after. Therefore, Durarara! Is Ryohgo Narita's

Warning : Self edited. Maafkan kalau ada misstypo, dll.

.

**Heaven Knows**

**Chapter 7 : We are NOT gay, Izaya.**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

Izaya menyesap _latte_ hangat yang dari cangkirnya masih mengebulkan asap sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Dari tempatnya duduk—yang adalah di pojokan dekat jendela di sebuah kedai kopi beberapa kilometer jauhnya dari Rumah Sakit—Izaya dapat melihat lalu lalang penduduk Ikebukuro di jalanan.

Kalau kalian bertanya mengapa Izaya duduk sendirian disana, jawabannya memang karena dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Tapi bukan Shizuo.

Oh ayolah. Bagaimana mungkin Izaya menunggu orang yang sudah menciumnya beberapa jam lalu tepat di bibir, membuat jantungnya memompa secara tidak manusiawi, membuat otaknya konslet dengan terus-terusan berpikir tentang kemungkinan dia jatuh cinta dengan orang di depannya, kemudian dengan seenaknya cuma meminta maaf?

Izaya benci ketika mengingatnya lagi. Dia ingat saat itu, saat ketika kakinya bergerak dan berlari menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu. Dia ingat ketika dia menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati, karena—_damn it_—sempat berfikir kalau dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda dihadapannya. Izaya ingat ketika paru-parunya mulai terasa sakit karena kekurangan oksigen dan berhenti disebuah daerah yang dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Di sebuah taman entah berapa kilo jauhnya dari Rumah Sakit, Izaya duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Dia kemudian merasa bodoh dan marah. Dia marah pada Shizuo, dan tambahannya, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk Shizuo, wajar kan? Dia tidak seharusnya melakukan 'itu' atas alasan apapun. Bahkan karena terbawa suasana sekalipun. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri, _screw that!_ Izaya benci bagaimana dadanya terasa sakit ketika Shizuo meminta maaf.

Izaya dulu berpikir, bahwa orang-orang yang ingin menghilang dari dunia itu berpikiran sempit. Tapi sekarang dia mengalaminya sendiri. S_ee_? Karma itu memang ada. Karena sekarang, dia ingin hilang dari dunia saja. Apa kek, bumi tiba-tiba menelannya bulat-bulat, atau tiba-tiba ada _Godzilla_ yang menyantapnya, pokoknya apapun lah. Apapun yang membuat Izaya enyah dari sini dan berhenti memikirkan bagaimana bisa dia suka dengan Shizuo.

Suka… _in sexual way_.

Izaya menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan, memucat karena memikirkannya lagi.

Benar, suka yang itu. Suka yang membuatmu ingin bersama orang itu lebih dari apapun di dunia. Yang hanya karena dicium, satu bagian tertentu dalam tubuh seorang laki-laki sehat seperti Izaya 'bangun'.

"Hei." Seseorang memanggilnya. Izaya terkejut, kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia memutar kepalanya dan melihat Kadota sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Benar, orang inilah yang sedang Izaya tunggu. Kadota.

Kalian tanya kenapa? Sebut saja karena _timing_ nya pas.

Sore tadi, ketika Izaya sibuk mengutuk apa yang baru ia alami disebuah bangku taman, Kadota menelponnya. Bertanya apa yang dia lakukan sampai Shinra mengoceh tanpa henti tentang Celty Sturluson padanya selama dua jam nonstop via telpon. Izaya hanya tersenyum, sampai kemudian Kadota bertanya ada apa dan Izaya mengeluh mending dia mati saja.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ingin mati?" tanya Kadota lagi, sambil membetulkan letak kupluknya dan memesan satu cangkir kopi pada _waiter_.

"Kau pernah ciuman dengan cewek, Dotachin?"

.

Kalau saja kopi Kadota sudah sampai dan dia sedang meminumnya, mungkin dia akan tersedak sekarang. Ini Izaya loh. Izaya, yang hanya tertawa sopan ketika Shinra membicarakan tentang esensi kecantikan dan keseksian cewek—seolah tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan perempuan—tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, jelas Kadota terkejut, kan?

"Ciuman? Maksudmu seperti…. Ciuman?" tanya Kadota sambil mengerucutkan dua tangannya dan menempelkannya satu sama lain. Ya, siapa tahu ciuman yang dimaksud Izaya beda dengan ciuman yang Kadota maksud.

"Ya, itu lah. Ketika bibir dengan bibir bertemu dan… _hell_, masa kau tidak tahu? Jadi pernah atau tidak?" Izaya membentaknya frustasi. Kadota sampai harus menaikkan satu alisnya karena heran melihat Izaya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Pernah," jawab Kadota akhirnya. "Kenapa? Baru dapat _first kiss_?" Kadota asal menebak dan takjub sendiri karena tebakannya benar ketika Izaya sukses batuk-batuk.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Izaya ketika pada akhirnya bisa mengendalikan batuk-batuknya yang terlalu aneh. Dan oh, kenapa Izaya harus tahu dengan siapa Kadota ciuman, sih? Lagipula, yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu justru Kadota.

"Tidak penting aku ciuman dengan siapa, kan? Hentikan basa-basinya dan cerita saja siapa yang kau cium, Izaya. Atau hari keburu malam dan pacarmu yang protektif itu mulai menyalahkanku karena mengajakmu minum disini." Kata Kadota tidak sabar.

"Dia bukan pacarku, dotachin." Izaya memotong omongan Kadota. "Dan anggap aku tidak pernah kenal dengannya. Jangan sebut namanya sekarang, atau aku bisa saja menendang tulang rusukmu." Lanjut Izaya, membuat Kadota terkejut karena nada suaranya yang rendah dan menusuk.

Kadota tidak pernah melihat Izaya seperti ini. Gabungan antara marah dan muak. Jadi sekarang topik tentang ciuman beralih ke Shizuo-san, huh?

"Oke, kau pasti ada masalah lagi dengan Shizuo-san." Kadota berkata, seolah mengerti semuanya. "Jadi sekarang apalagi? Dia menjemputmu paksa seperti biasanya? Dia marah-marah didepan kampus? Atau salah satu pacarnya yang dia ajak ke apartemennya menggodamu, lalu menciummu, kemudian Shizuo-san memergokimu dan menuduhmu menggoda pacarnya?"

"Kau…" Izaya sempat kehilangan kata-katanya, takjub dengan skenario ajaib yang Kadota ciptakan, tentang pacar Shizuo yang menggodanya itu. "Apa seseorang pernah mengatakan padamu kalau imajinasimu sangat liar?" tanya Izaya, membuat Kadota habis kesabaran.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kadota tidak mengerti. "Jangan bilang kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk main tebak-tebakan. Kau bilang kau ingin mati? Lalu kau bertanya apa aku pernah ciuman? Kemudian kau marah-marah soal Shizuo-san? Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang sekalian kalau kau ingin aku menciummu?" tanya Kadota, makin ngawur.

Siiiing.

Izaya terkekeh sejenak, kemudian sadar kalau Kadota sedang serius, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Maaf," Katanya kemudian. "Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran, oke? Adik perempuanku sedang sakit dan sekarang kepalaku juga sakit. Mungkin setelah ini aku jadi gila," Kata Izaya pelan.

Kadota juga menghela nafas, lega karena pada akhirnya Izaya masih punya sedikit akal sehat untuk bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

"Dan itu alasanmu memanggilku ke sini kan? Lebih baik kau cepat cerita padaku, daripada kau memendamnya kemudian benar-benar menjadi orang gila, nanti aku yang repot."

Mendengarya, Izaya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang Kadota yakin sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Katakan," kata Izaya. "Kalau aku gay, apa kau masih mau jadi temanku?"

.

Shizuo terbangun ketika sayup dia mendengar suara dokter Miura menegurnya. Dia mengerjapkan mata, kemudian duduk tegak dan menemukan dokter Miura sedang mencoba berbicara padanya. Shizuo mendengar beberapa kata seperti 'mengganti infus' dan 'permisi sebentar'. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti dan segera berdiri membuat ruang agar dokter Miura bisa memeriksa Kururi.

Shizuo kemudian melihat sekeliling. Dia menemukan Mairu masih tidur di sofa dengan tenang. Shizuo kemudian memutar kepalanya sampai dia menemukan jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Dan saat itulah, beberapa memori sebelum dirinya tertidur berebut masuk dalam kepala Shizuo.

"_Holyshit_!" Shizuo mengumpat pelan, memucat.

Beberapa jam lalu, Shizuo ingat dia mencium seseorang. Kali itu memang bukan pertama kali Shizuo mencium seseorang. Tapi masalahnya, yang dia cium adalah laki-laki. Lebih buruknya, Orihara Izaya.

Ketika akhirnya dokter Miura pamit usai mengecek keadaan Kururi—seperti mengganti infus, dan beberapa hal lainnya—Shizuo menghela nafasnya. Dia kemudian duduk dilantai, bersandar pada dinding sambil memijat kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Shizuo, tidak kepada siapapun.

.

Sekarang Kadota benar-benar tersedak. Karena kopi pesanannya sudah sampai dan dia sedang meminumnya ketika Izaya berkata seperti itu.

"_Gay_? Kau?" tanya Kadota, sebisa mungkin terlihat wajar di depan Izaya—walaupun sudah sempat tersedak. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak terkejut saat tiba-tiba temanmu mengaku padamu kalau dia gay? Kadota tidak pernah seterkejut itu dalam hidupnya. Dia sempat mengorek telinganya, siapa tahu dia salah dengar atau apa. Tapi ketka dia melihat Izaya dan semua keseriusan dalam wajahnya, Kadota menyerah. "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau… uhm, gay?" tanya Kadota lagi, hati-hati.

Izaya seperti menelan ludahnya pahit.

"Heiwajima Shizuo?"

"Kau… dengan dia?" tanya Kadota, tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tahu, oke? Maksudku… dia tadi menciumku." Kata Izaya terbata.

Dan Kadota seperti mendapat serangan jantung mendadak, berturut-turut selama tiga kali. Tidak cukup dengan kata gay, sekarang Izaya bilang Shizuo-san menciumnya. Akhirnya Kadota tahu alasan mengapa tadi Izaya bertanya soal ciuman. Tapi, _seriously_, Shizuo-san?

"Oke, Shizuo-san menciummu. Lalu kau?"

"Lari kesini?" tanya Izaya.

"Lalu apa? Dia yang menciummu, bisa jadi dia yang _gay_. Dan hanya karena dicium laki-laki tidak lantas membuatmu menjadi _gay_, Izaya." Jelas Kadota. "Kau bisa pukul dia disana dan bilang padanya kalau kau bukan _gay whatsoever_."

"Kau tidak tahu masalahnya." Kata Izaya lagi, lebih tampak frustasi dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa masalahnya? Kau suka dicium Shizuo-san? Kau menikmatinya?" Kadota sadar dia lebih seperti menyudutkan Izaya, tapi dia tidak peduli kalau itu bisa membuat Izaya tidak bertele-tele dan sampai ke poin.

Izaya diam, seperti tidak bisa menjawab. Kadota melebarkan matanya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar suka dicium Shizuo-san?" tanya Kadota lagi.

"Aku harap aku membencinya." Kata Izaya akhirnya.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lebih lama bagi Kadota untuk mengerti. Kadota kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tadi kau bertanya apa aku masih mau jadi temanmu kalau kau _gay_ kan?" tanya Kadota. "Begini Izaya, aku tidak peduli dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta. Sama seperti aku tidak peduli ketika Shinra berbicara tentang betapa seksinya Celty Sturluson. Jadi intinya, 'aku menjadi temanmu' sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'siapapun yang kau sukai'. Oke?"

Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Kadota melihat Izaya tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih." Kata Izaya.

.

.

"Shiki-san bilang, tembak lengannya. Bukan tulang pipinya, bodoh!" laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan rambut kemerahan dan _blazer_ hitam mencolok itu menendang laki-laki yang lebih kecil hingga dia terpental di pojokan ruangan. Laki-laki yang lebih kecil buru-buru duduk kemudian bersujud.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu kalau tembakan saya akan melenceng. Maafkan saya—"

"Dan kau masih berani minta maaf?"

DUAKK!

Satu tendangan lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau dia mati? Shiki-san tidak menggaji _snipper_ rendahan macam kau untuk berbuat kesalahan, tengik!

DUAKK!

Satu lagi.

Laki-laki yang lebih kecil sampai harus menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sendiri. Namun begitu, dia tidak lelah bersujud, hanya supaya kesalahannya diampuni.

"Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan lagi. Hanya gertakan, jangan lukai bagian fatal. Kau paham?"

"Baik, Akabayashi-sama."

.

.

Shizuo menatap kardus-kardus yang berjajar rapi di ruang tamu apartemen nya dengan mata nanar. Pagi ini dia kembali ke apartemen nya, bermaksud mengambil baju ganti untuk kemudian kembali lagi ke rumah sakit menunggu Kururi sadar dan menemani Mairu yang sendirian disana.

Tapi apa yang dia dapati benar-benar membuatnya kaget.

Di situ, di antara tumpukan kardus-kardus yang berjajar rapi, dia menemukan Izaya tengah membereskan barang-barangnya. Sudah lebih dari dua belas jam berlalu sejak kejadian itu, ponsel Izaya juga tertinggal di rumah sakit dan Shizuo sama sekali tidak tahu cara menghubunginya. Jadi ketika pagi ini Shizuo menemukan Izaya sedang berada di apartemen-nya, Shizuo terkejut. Separuh karena Shizuo tidak tahu harus berkata apa, separuhnya lagi karena melihat kardus-kardus yang ditata Izaya sepanajang ruang TV.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shizuo nanar, bertanya juga walaupun sama sekali tidak butuh jawaban. Dia berjalan kearah Izaya yang membungkuk hendak mengambil sesuatu. Shizuo lebih cepat, dia memungut buku yang hendak Izaya ambil, lalu memberikannya pada Izaya.

Izaya menegakkan badan, menerima buku dari Shizuo, lalu meneruskan beres-beres, seolah Shizuo tidak pernah ada di ruangan itu dan tidak pernah bertanya padanya.

"Kau mau pindah dari sini?" tanya Shizuo lagi. Berharap jawabannya tidak. Berharap kalau Izaya hanya sedang menata barang-barangnya untuk menghilangkan stress. Tapi sepertinya apa yang diharapkan Shizuo tidak terkabul. Karena setelah dia bertanya begitu, Izaya refleks menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk kemudian mengangguk.

Shizuo hampir marah mendengarnya. Yang dia lakukan hanya mencium Izaya, dan sekarang Izaya ingin pindah dari apartemennya? Menjauhinya? Meninggalkannya?

.

"Apa karena aku menciummu kemarin?" Izaya bisa mendengar suara Shizuo bertanya padanya. Izaya, entah keberapa kalinya dalam dua puluh empat jam ini, ingin bumi menelannya. Dia pikir setidaknya Shizuo tidak kembali ke apartemennya sampai nanti malam, dan Izaya bisa membereskan barang dan pindah dari sini tanpa bertemu Shizuo lagi. Tapi dia salah perhitungan.

Shizuo kembali, dan Izaya harus berhadapan dengan orang yang setengah mati ingin dia hindari.

"Kalau benar karena itu, aku minta maaf oke? Kau yang paling tahu, situasinya sedang salah waktu itu. Aku bisa berjanji—bersumpah kalau perlu, aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi—"

"Sudahlah." Kata Izaya, memaksa berbicara. Mendengar semua kata-kata Shizuo membuatnya muak. "Aku tahu kemarin bukan hal besar. Aku bukan pindah karena itu."

"Jadi apa?" suara Shizuo meninggi, membuat dada Izaya seperti akan meledak karena terkejut. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin pindah dari sini kalau bukan karena itu?"

"Aku…" Izaya memeras otaknya, berharap bisa menemukan alasan yang cukup bagus hingga Shizuo bisa menerimanya. Tapi satu-satunya alasan yang mungkin adalah 'karena Izaya tidak mau hidup dengan Shizuo lebih lama hanya untuk jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi padanya.' Tapi _Like Hell_ Izaya bisa mengatakannya pada Shizuo.

"Aku bukan _gay_." Kata Izaya akhirnya. Dia menunduk, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan selain itu. Dan dia mendengar Shizuo berdecak.

"Sudah kuduga karena itu." Kata Shizuo. Shizuo kemudian menghela nafas, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Izaya dan memegang kedua bahunya. " Aku juga bukan _gay_, Izaya. Kita berdua bukan _gay_. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Waktu itu kita hanya berciuman karena situasinya sedang salah. Kau mengerti?" tanya Shizuo.

Tidak. Izaya tidak mengerti. Dan Izaya tidak mau mengerti.

"Izaya, lihat aku." Shizuo mengangkat wajah Izaya, memaksa Izaya menatapnya. "Aku benci harus mengatakan ini, tapi aku butuh kau. Aku tidak mau kau pindah dari sini hanya karena kesalah pahaman seperti itu. Aku bukan _gay_, sungguh."

Izaya menatap Shizuo nanar.

Tidak tahukah Shizuo kalau semua perkataannya bukan justru menenangkan tapi malah membuat Izaya semakin ingin pindah dari sini?

Tidak tahukah Shizuo kalau bukan itu yang ingin Izaya dengar dari mulutnya?

"Kumohon, Shizu-chan." Izaya setengah mati mencoba untuk bersuara, dan hasilnya, suaranya menjadi parau. "Biarkan aku pergi."

Pada akhirnya Shizuo melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Izaya.

"Bahkan setelah aku memohon padamu, kau masih ingin pergi? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Shizuo menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang sama seperti hari saat Shizuo memeluknya setelah dia hampir tertabrak truk. Izaya mengumpat dalam hati, ingin menangis.

"Aku percaya kau bukan _gay_. Kumohon jangan salah paham, aku tidak membencimu." Kata Izaya. "Aku hanya butuh waktu sendirian."

"Dan apa alasanmu? Kau pikir aku bisa mengijinkanmu pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas?" tanya Shizuo tidak mengerti. Izaya berdecak, benci harus mengarang-ngarang alasan.

"Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku, Shizu-chan? Aku punya alasan yang tidak harus kau tahu." Kata Izaya, membuat sekali lagi Shizuo menghela nafas berat.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali, dan aku akan mengijinkanmu." Katanya. Izaya tidak yakin, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

"Dimana kau akan tinggal?" tanya Shizuo, pelan. Seperti masih tidak rela melepas Izaya.

"Di rumah Dotachin."

"Apa aku juga dilarang untuk menghubungimu?"

Kali ini Izaya merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk ulu hatinya. Jadi tidak hanya perempuan yang bisa melankolis seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya jangan." Kata Izaya akhirnya. "Aku masih meninggalkan ponselku di rumah sakit, kan? Dan jangan hubungi Dotachin juga."

"Berapa lama, Izaya?" suara Shizuo seperti putus asa. Seperti tidak ingin kehilangan Izaya, yang jutsru Izaya benci karena itu membuatnya luluh dan tidak ingin pergi.

Dan sampai pertanyaan ini juga, Izaya tidak bisa menjawab. Karena dia sendiri tidak tahu butuh waktu berapa lama sampai hatinya berhenti untuk menginginkan Shizuo.

"Tidak akan lama." Putus Izaya cepat. "Maaf aku egois, semua biaya pengobatan Kururi akan ditanggung Ayahku setibanya di sini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, nanti malam kau sudah bisa bebas." Kata Izaya, memaksa untuk terseyum.

"Jadi, kau akan benar-benar pergi? Meninggalkanku?" Shizuo masih bertanya, seperti berharap kalau Izaya akan berubah pikiran. Tapi tidak.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Izaya katakan sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat dua kardus besar dan melangkah menuju pintu apartemen Shizuo, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Bisa kau berjanji satu hal lagi padaku?" Izaya masih bisa mendengar suara Shizuo di belakangnya. Tapi Izaya tidak menjawabnya. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya sebelum dia menyerah dan kembali pada Shizuo.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu baik-baik saja."

Sayup suara terakhir Shizuo yang bisa Izaya dengar bergema di kepala Izaya.

Berjanji untuk selalu baik-baik saja katanya.

Izaya tidak tahu hatinya masih bisa lebih sakit daripada ini.

.

.

**kirio's note :**

GOMENASAI! Telat sehari dari deadline T.T Kemarin ada Prom Nite perpisahan, semacam puncak acara SMA begitu. Niat apdet habis pulang, tapi pulangnya tengah malem, saya langsung tepar gegara terlalu ngantuk. Jadi baru bisa apdet hari ini. Maaf?

Dan saya pikir-pikir, apdet saya terlalu lama ya kalo rentang 15 hari? Gimana kalo apdet berikutnya tanggal 9 Juni 2013? Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Supaya cepat tamat dan Shizaya bisa hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Doakan ga molor deadline.

Juga, thanks untuk semua yang sudah review ya. Baik yang baru gabung maupun yang udah ngikutin dari lama. Review adalah bentuk penghargaan tertinggi buat saya. Jadi terimakasih untuk review kalian. Chapter 6 kemarin bener-bener chapter dengan reviewer terbanyak, thanks! Saya cinta kalian, sungguh deh. See ya di next chapter. Dan by the way, makasih doanya. Saya keterima jalur SNMPTN *nangis lebeh*


End file.
